Por qué todo es tan dificil?
by suca89
Summary: Dos hermanos separados,una historia olvidada, aventuras sueños y desengaños, nuevos amores y reencuentros, sentimientos nuevos, todo ello a vuestro alcance (d/hm 4ever)
1. Capítulo1:Recuerdos

Pq todo es tan difícil?  
  
Capítulo 1.  
  
Una agradable sensación de calor embargaba sus piernas, el sol entraba por la ventana, entre las cortinas verdes que cubrían los cristales de su habitación. Abrió los ojos, el reloj le indicaba que era hora de levantarse, un atareado día le esperaba. Cogió su ancho pantalón, introduje el móvil en uno de sus grandes bolsillos, en el otro un Discman último modelo, con reproductor Mp3, un disco de hip hop se alojaba en su interior, se puso una camiseta de tirantes que mostraba un hermoso graffiti con su nombre , un obsequio de uno de sus mejores amigos, aunque hacia relativamente poco que le conocía. . . .  
  
Mostrando unas bragas altas negras que le sobresalían de los bajos pantalones, y deleitando a los transeúntes con su cintura de avispa y su ombligo agujereado salió a la calle, había quedado en cinco minutos con Sam en la parada del metro, habían quedado para ir a comprar unos cuantos sprays, para la nueva pieza que se traían entre manos.  
La gente la miraba con extrañas expresiones, unos con admiración, otros con notable asco, y la mayoria con sorpresa, no era muy común ver en aquella relativamente pequeña ciudad alguien con tales vestimentas, un chico de similar aspecto esperaba apoyada en una vaya, que mostraba una buena firma, conocido para ambos chicos.  
  
-Hola- saludo jadeante Hermione- me quedé dormida, lo siento, he venido lo antes posible, corriendo desde mi casa,  
  
-Tranquila- le contestó el muchacho- descansa, no hay prisa-  
  
-Vale, ¿ a donde vamos a ir a comprar los sprays?¿ a búho?  
  
-Si claro, y si en Búho no hay todos los colores, a Tiempo Libre.  
  
-Vale- añadió y con paso decidido bajó las escaleras hacia el metro  
  
Ese olor penetraba hasta el fondo, ¿nunca limpiarían ahí?, sacó el abono, picó y entro hacia la línea uno, se bajarían en Gran vía, y en media hora estarían en la tienda. El metro estaba petao, no cabía un solo alfiler, Sam se tocaba las sienes, debía dolerle la cabeza, no me extraña, con tanta gente y a esas horas, después de la fiesta del día anterior, nada mas que se nos ocurre a nosotros venir hoy a por sprays.... Aunque si no cuando hubiéramos venido, quién me iba a decir a mi que de tres meses a esta parte mi vida fuera a cambiar de tal forma... ¿Harry y Ron me reconocerán? Espero que sí.... y espero que Sam les caiga bien, ¿y ese olor? Me resulta familiar... pero ahora mismo no logro caer de que...  
  
La chica se dio la vuelta haber de donde procedía tal embargador olor, y se encontró con un chico castaño de enormes ojos amarillos con pintas moradas y un tatuaje que le sobresalía de al camiseta y le ascendía hasta la mitad del cuello. El se la quedó mirando y ella a él, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida, en cambio no recordaba haberle visto alguna vez, un rostro de perplejidad se dibujaba en el rostro de ambos muchachos, y una mueca de sorpresa asoma en la cara de aquél peculiar joven, mientras tanto un ruido de fondo decía ... cuidado de no introducir el pie entre tren y andén y unas risas lejanas daban un toque mas irreal a esa peculiar situación. ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿ De qué le conocía?¿ A qué se debía esa extraña sensación de confianza que este le provocaba? Entonces se detuvo a mirar su vestimenta, sorprendiéndola aun más si cabe, unos pantalones anchos con muchos bolsillos que con juntaban a la perfección con una sudadera roja con capucha que le llegaba casi por las rodillas, y una pulsera en la muñeca derecha con una cinta de la bandera rastafari (o como se escriba :p) y unas deportivas de baloncesto con cordones de la misma bandera de la pulsera, al instante una mueca de asombro apareció en su cara, abriendo la boca y pronunciando un pequeño grito de admiración. Mientras el misterioso chico la observaba de manera similar, no podía pasar por alto ese corte de pelo tan atrevido ( lo llevaba muy corto a lo chico, y con lo de tras levantado hacia arriba, como yo :p) para pararse luego en unos ojos enormes castaños que estaban mas abiertos de lo normal, luego u mirada se encontro con su ropa, una camiseta de rientes con un graffiti de bastante buena calidad que le dejaba ver un ombligo agujereado para dar paso a unos pantalones que daban el aspecto de ser tres tallas mas grandes, con numerosos bolsillos, el chico no cabía en si de su asombro, esa chica... era tan misteriosa... Se estuvieron observando durante un rato considerable hasta que un pitido anunciaba que habían llegado a su destino, Hermione y Sam se bajaron sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a aquél misterioso chico, que fue aprisa tras ellos, sin saber lo que decir, o que acababa de ocurrir dentro de aquel metro, sentía tales nervios que sus piernas parecian ser de gelatina, temiendo caerse a cada paso que estas daran, Hermione se dio cuenta al instante de que el chico la seguía, no sabía que hacer, quería hablar con él, necesitaba hablar con él, pero que le podía decir, se preguntaba la chica, mientras tanto, avanzaban sin darse cuenta a la tienda donde se dirigían, ambos muchachos embargados por una extraña sensación.  
  
-Herm, ¿ te ocurre algo?- preguntó Sam pues desde que habían entrado en el metro su amiga no le había dirigido la palabra  
  
-Eh?- pareció salir de su ensimismamiento esta.  
  
-¿ Qué si te ocurre algo...?- preguntó de nuevo Sam  
  
-¿A mi? Eh.. no nada , ¿qué me va a ocurrir?- contesto como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa, y eso hacía...  
  
Ese chico, va detrás nuestra.. no se si decirle a Sam, ya me preguntó que qué me pasaba se me debe notar demasiado... que raro, no lo logro entender, es como si le conociera desde hace mucho tiempo, pero por más que pienso y pienso y pienso no logro recordarle, como si hubiera preferido olvidar, o como si mi subconsciente no quisiera procesar la información, y esta estuviera escondida en lo más recognito de mi mente...  
  
-Perdona chica,¿ te conozco de algo?- Se atrevió a preguntar finalmente el desconocido  
  
-Ehm, no que yo sepa, pero usted me suena muchísimo...- contestó esta dejando perplejo al chico  
  
-Bueno Hermione, liga en otra parte cuando tengamos tiempo- añadió Sam que había estado escuchando la conversación de los dos jóvenes- tenemos prisa.  
  
-Bueno ... adiós, esto, ¿Hermione?  
  
-Si Hermione- esta sonrió- y tu?  
  
- Marc- dijo este con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y dándose media vuelta se fue dando saltos.  
  
-¿De qué conoces a ese chico Hermione?  
  
-De nada, y de todo a la vez- y dando como terminada la conversación se puso a elegir los colores de los sprays.  
  
Marc.. bonito nombre pensaba mientras escogía un negro y un plateado, es como si le conociera de toda la vida, en cambio creo tengo la sensación de que le volveré a ver, y no solo a él, es una simple intuición pero creo que este año en Hogwarts me lo pasaré muy bien.....  
  
Cogieron el metro y llegaron a una pequeña superficie en las afueras donde grandes muros les rodeaban, la mayoría con sorprendentes graffitis en ellos, se dirigieron a uno que estaba vacío, sacaron unos guantes de unos de los enormes bolsillos de sus pantalones, se los pusieron, y spray en mano, dibujaron y pintaron una estupenda pieza, que daría paso a mostrar el arte recién adquirido de los dos chicos, que llenaban mas de cinco muros en los alrededores, cuando acabaron, volvieron a casa, y guardaron los sprays que no habían utilizado.  
  
Hermione se recostó sobre su cama, cogió su discman, introdujo 2pac, y se puso los cascos, cogió un libro y se puso a leer...sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.... desperto recostada en una pared rocosa, miro a su alrededor y descubrió con angustia que se encontraba en una cueva, y que cascadas de fuego caían como agua, no sabía donde estaba, el discman a un se encontraba en sus manos y la canción de "Thug Mansión", se levantó, no se iba a quedar ahí todo el tiempo... dio un rodeo, cuando algo en una pared la llamo la atención se acerco a mirar, y vio que en la pared estaba escrito en el relieve de las rocas: LE CONOCES Y LO SABES, BUSCA EN TU INTERIOR.  
  
Y sin tiempo a pensar se encontró de nuevo en su habitación., con la misma canción. con la misma postura y con el libro abierto sobre la cama... miró el reloj, hacía cinco minutos que se había puesto a leer, pero juraría que había estado mas de media hora en aquella cueva.... no sabía que hacer, y la frase se le repetía una y otra vez en el cerebro, cada vez mas alto, cada vez mas fuerte, le conoces y lo sabes, busca en tu interior, que podía significar? a quien conozco y lo se... no se referirá a ... tal vez si.. se refiera a Marc...  
  
Un sonido sacó a la chica de su ensimismamiento, su madre venía del trabajo...  
  
-Herm ya estoy en casa  
  
-Vale mamá  
  
-Baja un momento, que tengo que hablar contigo p favor- le dijo su madre a gritos  
  
-Voy- contestó esta de mala gana.  
  
Bajó las escaleras con paso rápido, y se dirigió ligera hasta la cocina donde su madre la esperaba aun con el bolso puesto, apoyada sobre la encimera que se encontraba al lado del grifo:  
  
-Hija, que si te parece bien vamos ahora mismo a comprar tus libros de magia de este año  
  
-¡Vale!- dijo alegre Hermione con la expectativa de ir al callejón Dragón  
  
-OK, pues coge dinero por si te quieres comprar algo extra y nos vamos- añadió su madre  
  
-Vale en un segundo vuelvo- y a grandes zancadas llegó a su habitación y de una pequeña cajita que tenia escondida detrás de una de las estanterías, sacó un poco de dinero muggle, y la mayor cantidad de dinero mágico, cuantas ganas tenía de regresar a Hogwarts.  
  
Fueron en autobús hasta el centro de la ciudad y desde allí se dirigieron con paso decidido hasta el Caldero Chorreante, entraron , saludaron al encargado del establecimiento, entraron en el callejón y compraron todas las cosas que venían en la larga lista enviada por McGonogall, siendo la de Hermione la más larga de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts.  
  
Cuándo llegó a su casa cargada de paquetes, no se dio ni cuenta de que al día siguiente entraban a Hogwarts, y no se hubiera dado cuenta a no ser que su madre subiera a decirle que cenara pronto, que al día siguiente sería un día muy agitado.  
  
Cuando hubo preparado el baúl lleno de ropa ancha, y con unas enormes túnicas, con bolsillos, y capucha, que eran permitidas en Hogwarts, para la satisfacción de Hermione, bajó a cenar y cuando subió se encontró una lechuza gris con los ojos ambarinos, esperándola con un pequeño sobre entre sus patas.  
  
Cogió la carta la abrió y se sorprendió al no reconocer tal caligrafía. La carta ponía así:  
  
Estimada Hermione. Se que no me conoces, al igual que yo a ti tampoco. Solo te daré algunas pistas para ayudarte a resolver los acertijos que el destino te vaya marcando, y no lo has de olvidar, busca en tu interior, abre el sobre que se te adjunta junto a esta carta sentada cómodamente en tu cama, espera nuevas noticias, y mi consejo es que sigas los elementos.  
  
Hermione cogió el sobre y se acomodo en la cama, al abrir el sobre, una nubleza blanca envolvió la habitación y la sumió en un agradable sueño... se encontraba rodeada de nube esponjosas y al final una cascada de agua chocaba suavemente contra las rocas formadas por grandes nubes blancas y azules. Sigue los elementos... Esta frase se repetia una y otra vez en la cabeza de Hermione, a que se referia con seguir los elementos... el agua era uno de los elementos.... se dirigió hacia ella con paso decidido, pero ahora que se encontraba en frente de esta se preguntaba que qué tendría que hacer, seguir es seguir se dijo, y sin tan si quiera colocarse la capucha de su sudadera, entro bajo la cascada introduciéndose en una cálida mañana, en un frondoso parque donde una niña de castaños ojos jugaba alegremente con un niño de ojos amarillos con pintas moradas.  
  
*Marcc, Marc, ¿dónde te has escondido? Te estoy esperando. no mires hacia atrás... , corre Marc, no te caigas, no resistas, no te pares a buscar caminos sin final, no mires hacia atrás. ven correeee- llamaba nerviosa la chica al ver como aquel chico al que parecía conocer se quedaba parado en un puente, como con miedo a seguir, la niña había pasado ese puente saltando... en cambio el chico parecía ser más temeroso- venga -animaba la niña, no puedo herí, lo siento- contestó por fin el chico dándose la vuelta. cuando de repente el cielo se tornó de negro, y una marca verde apareció en el cielo, un señor encapuchado cogió al niño lo llevo al extremo opuesto donde se encontraba la niña de enormes ojos castaños, y rompió el puente que les separaba, dejando a la pequeña abandonada a su suerte*  
  
Hermione se despertó sobresaltada a la mañana siguiente, ese sueño, había sido un sueño, aquel chico de ojos amarillos con pintas moradas era aquel pequeño que jugaba con una chica pequeñita tan parecida a ella misma. Decidió olvidar el tema, aunque sabia que en poco tiempo pensaría en él, antes de lo que ella misma se temía.  
  
-Baja hija, ya están todas tus cosas en el auto- gritaba su madre desde la cocina- te eh dejado la ropa que apartaste ayer doblada en la silla, baja a la cocina que tienes el desayuno preparado, te espero ordenando las últimas cosas en el coche.  
  
-Vale mamá-grito Hermione saliendo de la ducha- ya bajo  
  
Desayunó unos ricos Special K desechos en el Colacao, y cogió todo lo que solía llevar en sus bolsillos, se echó un poco de brillo en los labios, y salió con paso decidido hasta el coche, donde su madre la esperaba al volante.  
  
Llegaba pronto... menos mal, quería encontrarse con Sam para poder presentarle a Harry y a Ron, sí, Sam también era un mago, que se había mudado desde las Canarias en España. Entró en el andén , dispuesta a encontrar a Harry y a Ron, cuando se cruzo con Neville, y le saludó, y este se quedó mirándola con una cara de perplejidad hasta que se dio cuenta de que era Herm, ¡no la había reconocido!  
  
Mientras buscaba desesperadamente a alguno de sus amigos tropezó con alguien...  
  
-Hay perdone- se disculpó Hermione, incorporándose, para poder averiguar con quien se había chocado  
  
-Lo siento, fue mi culpa- decía un chico  
  
-No fue mi culpa..- en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron- Malfoy!  
  
-¿Quién er...?Granger!!!!- este se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo Vaya! Que guapo se había puesto Malfoy! ¿Guapo? Estoy hablando de Malfoy!!Bueno tengo que encontrar a Harry y a Ron ya!, Ah! Una cabellera pelirroja, ya era hora! -Hola chicos! Ya era hora de que llegaran!- dijo Hermione a la espalda de Ron y Harry -Hermione!¡Qué cambio!- dijeron ambos al unisono -Mira Herm. te presentamos a Marc, Marc Hermione, Hermione Marc... -Tú!!- exclamó con asombro Marc -¿Eres mago???- contestó con la misma actitud Hermione -Sí lo soy, y p lo que veo tu eres bruja -Exacto  
  
-¿Ya se conocían?- preguntó un sorprendido Harry  
  
-Se puede decir asi- contestó Marc a la vez que Hermione afirmaba con la cabeza  
  
-Y de qué se conocen?- preguntó Harry curioso.  
  
-No lo se Harry- contestó una misteriosa Hermione- de veras que no lo se  
  
Dando esta conversación por terminada subieron al tren, donde una lechuza gris esperaba ansiosa a la llegada de una joven con hermosos ojos castaños  
  
-Esa lechuza me suena mucho- decía para si misma Hermione, cuando de repente la susodicha se posó en su hombro, dejando a Harry y a Ron sorprendido, y a Marc con los ojos salidos de sus órbitas,  
  
-Esa lechuza!-dijo Marc en alto  
  
-No se de quién es- afirmó Hermione dejando a todos más perplejos si cabe la posibilidad  
  
-¿Cómo que no sabes de quién es?-trataba en vano de reaccionar Marc- Yo tampoco!¿no habrás recibido unos mensajes muy extraños de parte de esta lechuza verdad?  
  
-Este sí.....  
  
-Ábrela Herm- dijo Harry impaciente  
  
-Voy- y diciendo esto abrió un sobre y de este salió un contenido líquido que rodeo todo el cuerpo de Hermione, dejándola inmovilizada como dormida....  
  
Hermione despertaba en un lugar sombrío, al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta q se encontraba en un lugar lleno de escaleras y sombras que se movían de un lado a otro de aquel extraño lugar, se sentia angustiada, como si le fuera a faltar el aire de un momento a otro, entonces a lo lejos diviso un poco de luz, ¿acaso sería la salida de aquel sombrío lugar? Se acercó cautelosamente cuando empezó a escuchar una extraña música que la sonaba tremendamente , y que involuntariamente comenzó a tararear, un olor a rosa antigua le impregno la piel, ese olor , esa música, le resulta tremendamente familiar... vio para su asombro un pequeña casita que parecía ser muy confortable, y en una de las habitaciones una luz iluminaba aquel lugar, esa luz que había visto desde atrás, era un calorosa chimenea, un nuevo olor le llego, como a unas costillas recién sacadas del horno, costillas, su comida preferida, decidió ir a echar un vistazo total que podía perder, se encontraba en un lugar desconocido que a pesar de todo le ofrecía el calor del hogar que solo Hogwarts le había ofrecido por completo a pesar del cariño que sus padres le habían brindado a lo largo de sus quince años, en aquel lugar se sentía a gusto, como en casa, esa sensación que nunca había podido obtener en su casa propia, al asomarse vió algo que la desconcertó por completo.... un chico de ojos amarillos con pintas moradas bailaba aquella estupenda música junto a una niña de su misma estatura con los ojos color almendra y el pelo considerablemente enmarañado. Esa música, sonaba una y otra vez, la embargaba en una tristeza melancólica, en lo que tuvo y se le arrebato y una alegría al saberla aun viva en su mente, sí, todo aquello estaba en su mente, escondido tal vez, pero ella ya se encargaría de una forma u otra de sacarlo a la luz.  
  
-Herm, despierta, despierta!!- un grito ensordecedor la gritaba, que pasaba,¿ donde estaba la casita, y la música? Bueno otro día iría a visitarla ahora era hora de volver al mundo real, sus amigos estarían preocupados -¿Qué?¿Qué pasa?- pregunto una confundida Hermione -e desmayaste- le explicaba Ron -Cómo?- entonces la chica miró a su alrededor descubriendo que se encontraba en un compartimiento de el expreso de Hogwarts recostada entre tres asientos, y con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de... ¡Marc!!! -Hi- le saludó el susodicho al descubrir que Hermione lo observaba de manera perpleja, supuso que sería al encontrarse apoyada en las rodillas de un desconocido, o tal vez sería algo más?, pronto lo descubriría. -Perdonar chicos, no era mi intención incomodaros- dijo esto aun la confundida muchacha a la vez que se incorporaba- no es la primera vez que me pasa, es más desde que conocí a Marc me pasa- añadió dejando al trío de chicos completamente sorprendidos.  
  
-Creo que iré a dar una vuelta por el tren, aunque nada más sea para despejarme un poco  
  
Y diciendo esto la chica salió con paso decidido sin un destino conocido, entrando de vagón en vagón, hasta que .... - Granger?¿ Qué haces tu aquí?- pregunto Malfoy mientras se despegaba a Pansy de encima.  
  
- Malfoy! Tranquilo ya me voy, no quiero interrumpir tus actividades- dijo despectivamente mirando con una expresión de asco a Pansy  
  
- Adiós, y por cierto Granger, bonito peinado- añadió con una sonrisa burlesca- ya no te discriminaran tus estupendos amigos por ser la chica del grupo  
  
-Vete a la mierda, asqueroso dragón- y diciendo esto salio con paso ligero al vagón donde unos desesperados amigos la esperaban preocupada, al entrar descubrió que había un nuevo integrante en el grupo, una chica de rasgos peculiares estaba sentada al lado de Harry, con los ojos semicerrados, como pensando o invocando algo.  
  
Aquella chica le resultaba familiar, no tanto como Marc, pero desde luego familiar, era de una piel muy muy blanca, con unos labios pintados de negro, y el pleo negro muy muy liso, y tenia unos enormes ojos rojos, era muy guapa, un poco más alta que ella, vestía ancho, aunque con unos collares bastante góticos, y tenia un pequeño tatuaje de una calavera en el hombro. A los que no la conocían les inspiraba algo de miedo, en cambio a Hermione le embargó un sentimiento muy distinto, una alegría de verla, como si la hubiera necesitado o echado mucho de menos, y de repente un nombre se le vino a la mente, y sin darse cuenta lo pronuncio en alto:  
  
-Erika!  
  
-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?- le pregunto Harry con los ojos abiertos como platos  
  
-Yo.. no, no lo se... es como si la conociera, igual que con Marc...  
  
-Eres igual que .. Herms- contestó la chica sorprendida y con una expresión similar en el rostro a la de Hermione  
  
-Soy Hermione- contestó esta -¿Hermione? Te acuerdas de mí? Soy yo, tu amiga Erika- dijo esta sorprendida, si como estuviera viendo a un fantasma  
  
-Mi amiga...- susurró esta para sí- yo nunca he tenido amigos desde que tenía 4 años... pero esa época no la recuerdo  
  
-Hermione! No puede ser, Herm, Herm, Herm- de pronto Marc se puso como loco. a decir eso, sin cesar, no podía creerlo, él también se encontraba con las mismas sensaciones de las otras dos chicas, un puente caido le vino a la memoria  
  
-Hermione ¿recuerdas la ruptura de un puente?- preguntó saliendo de su ensimismamiento el joven, mientras Ron y Harry contemplaban la escena indecisos  
  
-Un puente.. - repitió para si la joven... y cayendo en un ensimismamiento, se tumbo y empezó a hablar, sus ojos estaban en blanco, y su cuerpo se movía como si de compulsiones se tratara, entonces empezó a decir  
  
Era una tarde verano, los pájaros cantaban, un ruiseñor tocaba su preciosa melodía cerca de nosotros, estábamos tumbados en un verde monte, rodeados de frondosos árboles. Marc contaba chistes mientras Hermione se reía con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba, y que a tanta gente había sorprendido, una preciosa mariposa con tonos verdes y plateados se posó en la pequeña nariz de Hermione, y como dejando un fresco olor, la llevó poco a poco hacía un pequeño puente de madera, seguida por Marc, la niña miró que había al otro lado de aquél viejo puente, una cascada plateada de incalculable belleza esperaba a que los chicos se refrescarán en ella, Herms con paso decido fue hacia el punto atravesándolo sin tan si quiera mirar atrás, y cuando lo hizo vio como su hermano dudaba entre pasar o no, cundo de repente el cielo se tornó de un color muy oscuro, la cascada que había sido plateada se volvió roja como la sangre, y toda la vegetación que les rodeaba se marchitó, el puente crujió, y Marc atemorizado por este suceso dio media vuelta y le dijo a su hermana que volviera, cuando de repente el chico había llegado al otro lado del puente, y Hermione se disponía a volver, unos encapuchados aparecieron, susurraron algo al odio del niño que inmediatamente se puso a gritar como loco, mientras que la niña, es decir yo, esperaba atenta al otro lado del puente a los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo , cuando de repente una ráfaga de frío embargó por completo el cuerpo de la pequeña, el puente cayó, y los encapuchados desaparecieron, al igual que su asustado hermano, la niña vagó sola durante una semana, comiendo lo que llevaba en una pequeña cestita y algunas fresas silvestres que había por el camino, entonces unos señores la encontraron y la llevaron a su casa, al ver que no la reclamaba nadie la adoptaron, conservando esta su nombre, pero olvidando por completo lo sucedido y pensando desde entonces que esos eran sus verdaderos padres.  
  
Hermione salió del ensimismamiento, sin recordar absolutamente lo que acababa de pasar y encontrándose ante cuatro pares de ojos que la miraban inquisitivamente, mientras que se levantaba empezó a recordar todo lo que había dicho, ¿sería eso cierto? Mientras tanto, Marc se dirigió hacia un pequeño rincón donde se sentó, resguardándose de las miradas de Harry, Ron y Erica , y empezó a lloran sin producir ningún sonido.  
  
Hermione, se levantó, y se dirigió hacía una pequeña esquina, donde aquél chico de ojos amarillos con pintas moradas sufría, se arrodilló y le abrazó, preguntándole que si todo lo que había dicho era verdad, que si realmente eran hermanos, si realmente no era una Granger, si en realidad no era hija de muggles, entonces Erica abrazó a Hermione diciéndole que era ella Hermione, hermana de Marc, hija de una de las familias de magos más poderosas.  
  
Entonces la puerta del compartimiento se abrió dando paso a un rubio slytherin, que había escuchado todo desde afuera, cosa que por supuesto no haría:  
  
-Granger, Dumblendore nos llama, me encargó que te comunicara su petición- dijo arrastrando las palabras- por cierto, Erica, Granger no es una buena compañía para ti.  
  
-¿Y tu si lo eres Malfoy?- contestó esta dejando boquiabiertos a todos los presentes.  
  
-Ya voy Malfoy- dijo Hermione para disminuir la tensión que se acumulaba caprichosa en el ambiente.  
  
-Pues date prisa- contestó el Slytherin dándose media vuelta.  
  
Y Hermione salió tras de él, dejando a Ron, a Harry, a Erica, y a ¿su hermano? sorprendidos, Hicieron el camino en silencio hasta llegar a una puerta medio escondida. Draco pronunció unas palabras, entraron, una chimenea con polvos flu al lado les esperaba, y una pequeña nota al lado de estos que decía:  
  
Estimados Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, Utilicen los Polvos Flu para acceder a la puerta de mi despachó, pronuncien esta contraseña: Quesadilla No se preocupen, no es nada grave, Un saludo, Dumblendore  
  
-Habrá que hacerle caso al viejete.... tu primero, o yo?- preguntó irónico Draco  
  
-A mi me da igual, pero ya que lo dices, prefiero ir yo delante...- dijo Herms pasando por alto el tono de Draco.  
  
-Ok, pues venga que no tenemos todo el día  
  
Que ansioso parece, ¿ para que nos llamará Dumblendore? Y mientras que estos y muchos otros pensamiento similares se le pasaban por la cabeza a una velocidad vertiginosa, tomó los polvos Flu y dijo: Al despacho de Dumblendore , salió medio mareada de la chimenea que le mostraba una gárgola, ¿espero a Malfoy? Y justo cuando estaba pensando eso, este apareció tras ella  
  
-No hace falta que me esperes- le susurró este al oído poniendo la carne de gallina a Hermione, y haciéndola perder el aliento, había tenido a Draco tan tan cerca, en su cuello prácticamente... si se hubiera dado la vuelta se habría encontrado con sus labios, pero en que estaba pensando, era Draco Malfoy, malvado, un asqueroso slytherin., mientras en la conciencia de Draco se tornaba una lucha, como había podido susurrarle así, la tenia tan cerca, que bien que olía! Si no la hubiera insultado durante tantos y tantos años! Pero, en que estaba pensando, en una sangre impura, si su padre se enterara de los pensamientos que le venian a la cabeza, no habría dudado en hacerle un Cruciatos, y sin dudarlo, se habría divertido torturando, violando y matando a Hermione delante de su propia hijo... ¿Por qué él no podía ser un chico normal? Aunque sin algún lujo hubiera cambiado su vida por la de un simple mago, uno al que su padre no atormentara en sueños diciéndole que ya había llegado la hora de su iniciación. uno que habría podido estar con una chica de sangre impura sin que la vida de ambos corriera peligro... Todos estos pensamientos pasaron volando por su mente, últimamente se repetían notablemente varias veces al día.  
  
-Quesadilla- dijó Herms suavemente a la gárgola, y esta se abrió inmediatamente dejando paso a un hermoso y abarrotado despacho, en el que un sonriente mago les esperaba sentado tras el escritorio, con pluma en mano, y dos pequeñas insignias que no llegaba a mostrar. Saludándoles y diciéndoles que entraran metió la pluma en un recipiente, y cerró el tintero.  
  
-Os preguntaréis el porque de acudir aquí y no haber esperado a siquiera el expreso llegar a Hosmeade...  
  
-Pues la verdad es que sí- admitió con orgullo Draco- espero que será algo de suma importancia para habernos molestado...  
  
-Así es señor Malfoy, aunque espero sea para ambos una buena noticia- y con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro, poco frecuente a los tiempos que avecinaban añadió- Son ustedes el orgullo de Hogwarts y de sus respectivas casas, son los prefectos, felicidades  
  
-Yo,¿prefecta?- preguntó Hermione incrédula, ni que no se lo esperara pensó Draco, pero en cambio él si que no se lo esperaba, sí era cierto que era el que mejor notas sacaba después de Hermione, pero... tanto como para ser prefecto!  
  
-Muchas gracias- balbuceó aun sorprendido la serpiente.  
  
-Tomen sus insignias- añadió Dumblendore a la vez que les acercaba unas insignias en los respectivos colores de sus casas con una hermosa P de prefecto. Malfoy fue a coger la suya, cuando de repente su mano hizo contacto con la de Hermione, que al instante se puso roja, al igual que él, tomó su insignia, se la colocó en la túnica. Al igual que hizo Hermione. Salieron del despacho se dirigieron a la chimenea y echaron los polvos flu, pronunciaron las palabras y depuse de un rápido movimiento aparecieron en la chimenea del expreso.  
  
-Felicidades- le dijo tímidamente Hermione  
  
-Igualmente- respondió el otro con una ¿sonrisa?! en la cara, que guapo estaba así pensó Hermione, para comérsele, pero que estaba pensando era el mezquino de Malfoy, ni que fuera Brat Pitt ( no creo que se escriba así pero da igual :p ^.^)  
  
-Adiós Malfoy- se despidió insegura Hermione  
  
-Adiós Granger- contestó con un tono triunfador el Slytherin.  
  
Hermione se dirigió hacia el vagón donde sus amigos le esperaban, cuando de repente las piernas le dejaron de responder, y la cabeza le pesaba más de lo normal. Todo a su alrededor se puso negro, y entonces, se desmayó......  
  
Notas de la autora, es decir yo :p Hola este es mi primer fic así que siento que sea tan rematadamente malo, esperemos que vaya mejorando, y que les guste, dejen muchos Reviews , que no cuestan nada, y dan ánimos para seguir, un saludo a todos, ah! y este capítulo se lo dedicó a mis lokas y a Naleeh, gracias por haberme ayudado a subir el capítulo, bueno ahora me pondré a escribir el siguiente. y siento que este sea tan corto, Andrea. 


	2. Capítulo 2: Criaturas, magia,recuerdos

2. Criaturas, magia, sueños.  
  
Su cuerpo era monstruoso, horrible, inmenso, henchido de ira y veneno, sanguinolento; e iba armado por entero de escamas soldadas, como si una cota de acero llevara, que nada pudiera atravesar: No podía herirlo el filo de la espada, ni penetrarlo la punta de la lanza. Sus alas eran como dos grandes velas, que hinchadas por el viento, veloces volaban. La cola, retorcida en cientos de repliegues, era inmensa y su largo lomo descansaba. Moteada de escamas de rojo y negro, barría todo lo que a su alrededor se hallara, y terminaba en dos aguijones: mortíferos ambos, y más cortantes que el acero. Sus enormes fauces abiertas, como la espeluznante boca del infierno, cada una con tres hileras de dientes de hierro en los que, goteando aun sangre y vísceras, cadáveres recién devorados se veían.  
  
.................................................................... Una densa niebla rodeaba las altas montañas que se cernían amenazantes, el sol se ocultaba tras las nubes, los pájaros no se dejaban ver demasiado por allí, de vez en cuando un gorgojeo mataba el silencia que parecía ser permanente por aquellos escabrosos paisajes, parecía mentira que el color existiera, todo se tornaban de apagados grises y negros, la lluvia no dejaba lugar seco a los ojos del que lo mirara, allí el tiempo aprecia no existir, por las noches la luna se tornaba amenazante tras los erosionados picos de las montañas. Hacia años, décadas en incluso siglos que los humanos no había pisado ese lugar, que caía en el olvido desde la edad donde las brujas eran quemadas y los curas se peleaban por quien dirigir una abadía, donde las doncellas despojadas caían en el olvido y en la soltería eterna y los caballeros se divertían montando a caballo, frecuentando fatuas batallas y divirtiéndose en enamorar a inocentes campesinas dejándolas un regalo en el vientre que seguramente moriría falto de higiene o deshidratado por la falta diaria de comida. Y así aquel lugar calló para todos en el olvido, y con él aquellos misteriosos habitantes que quitarían el aliento con tal solo verlos, un lugar olvidado para todos, magos y muggles, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaban los habitantes de aquellas montañas, los enormes y elegantes dragones. Uno de estos abría los ojos, dejando mostrar unos enormes iris grises que parecían arder en fuego dentro de un pequeño trozo de hielo, aquél joven dragón, Colmillo Real, era uno de los más importantes integrantes de aquél monstruoso grupo alado. Asomó lentamente su blanquecino hocico por el agujero de entrada a la cueva, dando paso después a sacar todo su cuerpo, depositó sus garras cuidadosamente sobre aquellas frías rocas que representaban su hogar, por poco tiempo se dijo. Entró de nuevo apresuradamente en la cueva, hoy iba a ser un largo día, pero no quería comenzarle totalmente solo, algo poco frecuente en él, despertó a su querido y poco corriente amigo, un pequeño trasgo llamado Hipper con él que había realizado la mayoría de sus hazañas. Este aun soñoliento se subió a su lomo, el dragón partió sin mirar atrás, volvería? Entonces la niebla se presento aun más densa si cabe, y la enorme silueta del dragón se disimuló hasta quedar prácticamente indescriptible... Mientras tanto una chica volvía en sí:  
  
..........  
  
-Hermione- una voz la llevaba de nuevo a la realidad, ¿donde había estado, que había sido aquél lugar en que la niebla y el olvido mandaban?  
  
-Si que qué pasa....- abrió los ojos y nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy la observaba con una notable cara de ..¿preocupación?!! en el rostro...  
  
- Malfoy!!!- vociferó sorprendida Hermione- ¿qué haces tú aquí?  
  
-No te pongas así si, lo llego a saber y no te ayudo ni harto de vino(Malfoy, ayudando a Hermione, uy uy uyyyy :p)- contestó este notablemente molesto  
  
-¿Qué me ha pasado?- preguntó más calmada Hermione, y visiblemente agradecida.  
  
- No lo sé, fui ha... bueno da igual, el caso es que pasaba por un pasillo y te encontré tirada en el suelo, sudorosa, así que te cogí y busqué un compartimiento vacío, te recosté entre los asientos, y hice un hechizo enervate, que no te sirvió más que para que te movieras más y la fiebre te subiera, como vi que no podía hacer nada por el medio mágico, y no es que sepa demasiado del muggle, fui a buscar a alguien pero cuando estaba al salir empezaste ha hacer sonidos muy raros, como si te fueras a despertar, entonces me volví y te hablé. y bueno todo lo demás ya lo sabes- concluyó el rubio.  
  
- Muchas gracias, no hacía falta que te tomaras tantas molestias.. yo .. no se como agradecer...  
  
- No me tienes que agradecer nada, diles a los tontos de tus amiguitos que se preocupen más por ti, que no voy a volver a ayudarte, adiós- y abandonó el vagón cerrando la puerta tras de si con una sospechosa sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
Hermione se levantó aún confundida con los recientes sucesos que le asediaban últimamente, a este paso moriría antes de llegar a Hogwarts, aunque haría lo posible por que eso no pasara, bueno ahora tenía que buscar a Harry, Ron, Erica, y a Marc, tenían más de una conversación pendiente...,  
  
Por fin, ahí estaba su vagón, entró esperando que sus amigos no hubieran abandonado este, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, blanco por el desmayo anterior, al comprobar que sus amigo seguían en el compartimiento, y que la llegada de Malfoy había servido un poco para aligerar la tensión que inevitablemente se había formado.  
  
-Hola- saludó tímidamente Herms- no quiero importunaros... -Pasa Herms- dijo inmediatamente Harry, Hermione no sabía donde sentarse, el lado de la ventana lo ocupaba Harry y al lado de este Ron, enfrente de Harry se encontraba Erica, y al lado un asiento libre, Marc se encontraba sentando en el suelo, encima de un baúl, y otras cosas para estar al nivel de los otros, Erica pareció darse cuenta del pequeño problema de Hermione...  
  
-Siéntate aquí.. amiga- le dijo la chica de enormes ojos rojos a la joven. pronunciando tímidamente la última palabra, esta le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, le pareció adecuado posponer el tema para más tarde, y lo que quedaba de trayecto lo pasaron hablando de quidditch, el nuevo título otorgado a Hermione, y luego Hermione mantuvo una conversación individual con Erica, conociéndose mejor, reencontrándose como amigas.  
  
Llegaron a Hosmeade, estaba lloviendo, una lluvia fina y fría, pero raramente agradable al contacto de la piel, llegaron los carruajes, Erica subió junto a Marc y Harry, y Hermione subió con Sam(aquél chico de los sprays :p) y Ron, que parecía llevarse muy bien con el amigo de la joven.  
  
McGonogall esperaba a Sam, Marc y Erica, que la reconocieron a lo lejos por su perfectísimo moño, y su seria cara. Esta les dirigió una fingida sonrisa de bienvenida, diciéndoles que serían los últimos en seleccionar y dándoles la bienvenida a Hogwarts. Junto a ella había otros dos chicos que parecían tener aproximadamente también 15 años, eran una chica con el pelo medio azul medio morado con unos enormes ojos azulones, y un chico algo más alto que ella con el pelo cobrizo y ojos turquesa, que parecían sonreírle en su morena cara. La chica mostraba unas negras ojeras bajo esos enormes ojos azulones, y una cara pálida, pero a pesar de eso, parecía enormemente contenta.  
  
Hermione, Harry y Ron mientras tanto se disponían a coger un buen asiento, parecía que este año la selección de los nuevos alumnos les interesaba bastante. McGonogall colocaba en el centro de la sala un taburete y encima de este un viejo sombrero lleno de parches y remiendos.  
  
Después que los alumnos de primer año fueron seleccionados, los cinco alumnos restantes se disponían a ser repartidos entre las casas. El primero en acercarse al taburete fue Marc..  
  
Que tenemos aquí? Preguntó el Sombrero Seleccionador, muchas cualidades alberga tu cabeza, auque seguro no de un Hufflepuff, ni las equivalentes a un Ravenclaw, parece ser que estás destinado para Gryffindor o para Slytherin, poderosas casas para un poderoso individuo, en Gryffindor podrías conseguir grandes cosas, en cambio en Slytherin todos tus poderes saldrían a la luz, con la gran característica de tu ambición y astucia, en definitiva tu casa es :  
  
SLYTHERIN! Gritó el sombrero, el chico se quedó bastante sorprendido y entre un enorme barullo se dirigió hacia la mesa decorada de verde y plateado, donde un reciente prefecto le daba la bienvenida a aquella casa, y le advertía estar en la mejor de todos, diciéndole que esperaba que no defraudara a su casa. Mientras tanto en la mesa dorada y roja una chica pensaba como su hermano había entrado en Slytherin, bueno sería la excepción que confirma la regla, se dijo, y esperando que Malfoy no le pusiera en su contra dirigió su cálida mirada hacía el sombrero seleccionador donde en ese instante se encontraba sentada Erica, que sonreía bajo el sombrero.  
  
Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Una linda damisela, con unos dotes impresionantes he de añadir, no veía tales dotes desde que una chica, creo que se llamaba Hermione se sentaba donde tu estás ahora, al igual que aquella chica tu demuestras un enorme valor e inteligencia, eres honrada y aunque tienes un pequeño toque Slytherin, que era más notable en Granger, te mandaré a:  
  
GRYFFINDOR! Gritaba el sombrero, la mesa estallaba en aplausos y entre vítores una sonriente Erica se sentaba junto a Hermione, la cual le dio un cariñoso abrazo, las amigas juntas de nuevo pensaba la chica de enromes ojos rojos, mientras una frase se le repetía una y otra y otra vez en la cabeza, tienes un pequeño toque Slytherin, aunque era más notable en Granger, no serían las suposiciones de Marc ciertas? Bueno entre todos tendrían tiempo de averiguarlo, cuándo el sombrero anunció una nueva Gryffindor, aquella chica de enormes ojos azulones remarcados con oscuras ojeras.  
  
Sam quedó en Ravenclaw, y el otro chico en Slytherin, donde no fue tan aplaudido por sus compañeros como el chico de ojos amarillos con pintas moradas, Marc  
  
Ya llevaban un rato cenando, cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que la chica de los enormes ojos azulones no había probado bocado:  
  
-Hola, soy Hermione Granger, prefecta de Gryffindor y una de tus compañeras de habitación- se presentó educadamente Herms  
  
-Hola encantada, yo soy Nika- contestó sonriente la chica  
  
-He observado que no has probado bocado, ¿te encuentras mal?- preguntó Hermione como una made preguntando a su hijo  
  
-No- contestó divertida la otra- solo que es que yo no suelo cenar muy a menudo, simple costumbres  
  
-Ah, perdona si te molesté- añadió Hermione  
  
-Que va, menos mal que me hablaste, tanto barullo me desconcentra.  
  
-Bueno, estoy aquí para lo que necesites- se ofreció la nueva prefecta de Gryffindor  
  
-Vale, ...- y entonces las dos chicas se tornaron en una conversación variada de distintos temas, a la que se unió en unos minutos Erica, resultó que Nika era de descendencia de magos, aunque no del todo, como nos logró explicar, su madre no era mago, pero tampoco dejaba de serlo, y con tal descripción la cena dio por terminada. Las chicas subieron a su habitación donde el equipaje les esperaba al lado de sus camas, Lavender y Parvati decidieron dormir, mientras que las otras tres chicas a las que habían puesto todas muy cerca se pusieron a desempacar sus cosas, acostándose con todo hecho, y preparándose para el ajetreado día que les esperaba mañana ............................................................................ ..................................................................  
En una oscura habitación, maloliente un incansable llanto se escuchaba, una rata comía lo que algún día había parecido ser queso, y en una esquina uno de los cerdos se daba golpes contra la pared mientras que una gallina ponía un huevo, en la otra esquina una cama de madera con un colchón falto de plumas eran testigos de el sufrimiento de una pequeña muchacha que no debía aparentar más de trece años, aunque ya los quince pasaban amenazadoramente.  
  
No tendría tiempo de comunicarse con ellos, y aún no sabía como escapar de las llamas, no quería morir, no aun, no quería morir antes que él, y esperarle en la eternidad durante años y años, no, no, se negaba a ello, tendría que escaparse y buscar una solución coherente, pero entonces, algún día podría volver? De sus enormes ojos castaños afloraban lágrimas, pero, lágrimas, ¿de sangre?  
  
............................................................................ ..................................................................  
  
Hermione despertaba, miró el despertador mágico que se encontraba en su mesilla, y vio que aún era pronto, había tenido un sueño muy raro, decidió que aun era pronto para bajar a desayunar, tomaría un buen baño, se dijo y con tal pensamiento se metió en el aseo, y dejó el agua recorrer su cuerpo bien formado, cada gota que recorría su cuerpo le hacían pensar en alguien, en un rubio, pero como tales sentimientos podían dirigirse a él, salió del baño, y se miró al enorme espejo, su reflejo le sorprendió dejando entrever que era mas bella de lo que pensaba, y entonces se paró en sus enormes ojos, forzó la vista, cuando un enorme grito producido por ella misma resonó en toda la torre de Gryffindor, en un instante sus ojos se habían vuelto llorosos y por ellos cían lágrimas de sangre, aquella visión había producido el grito, aquella visión la había hecho volverse, se volvió a mirar al espejo, allí estaba ella misma, sin sangre, sin lágrimas, respiró aliviada sin prestar atención a las preguntas que se escuchaban al otro lado de la puerta, salió con la respiración agitada y se sentó en su cama.  
  
Parvati y Lavender le decían que se fuera a gritar a otra parte, mientras que Erica y Nika la observaban con notable preocupación, esta última se acercó y le dijo que qué la había pasado, diciéndola que se tranquilizara, que ya había pasado todo, mientras Erica la abrazaba cariñosamente meciéndola como a una niña mientras que le acariciaba la cara y observaba sus desorbitados ojos, pensaba que la leyenda se estaba cumpliendo.  
  
Cuando Hermione se tranquilizó bajaron a desayunar, a pesar de todo era temprano y las mesas de las casas se encontraban prácticamente vacías, exceptuando a un rubio que se encontraba acompañado de un chico con ojos amarillos con pintas morenas.  
  
Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta se vieron rodeadas de la mayoría de los alumnos, cuando Dumblendore se dispuso a dar un comunicado: -Estimados alumnos me da mucho gusto anunciarles que este año tendremos para nuestra alegría, a una de las mejores profesoras de DCAO del momento, la señorita Laura Croff. Y cuando dijo esto una chica de estatura normal pero tirando a pequeña con un cuerpazo abrió la puerta. Para asombro de todos no llevaba ni túnica ni capa, si no unos pantalones anchos y una camiseta sin mangas que la llegaba por encima del ombligo, aunque su cara mostraba seriedad el resto del cuerpo la convertía notablemente en la profesora más joven y más rara que tenían. Hermione repartió los horarios, y después miró el suyo, a primera hora tenían... Defensa contra las artes oscuras.  
  
Se dirigieron con paso ligero hacia la clase, estaban ansiosos de empezar a dar clase con aquella peculiar profesora.  
  
Entraron y se sentaron en primera fila, colocados de izquierda a derecha así: Nika, Ron, Harry, Hermione y Erica. Poco a poco los alumnos fueron entrando con la curiosidad marcada en la cara, cuando ya estaban prácticamente sentados a excepción de Seamos, que parloteaba alegremente frente a Parvati.  
  
- Buenos días alumnos- saludó con voz grave la profesora- no hace falta que me presente, pues el director muy amablemente se ha encargado ya de eso, ahora os nombraré y levantáis la mano cuando pronuncie vuestros respectivos nombres.  
  
Y así nombre por nombre pronuncio a todos los presentes deteniéndose misteriosamente al llegar al nombre de Hermione y de Erica.  
  
- Hoy daremos la marca tenebrosa, para iros introduciendo en lo que es Voldemort y sus seguidores  
  
Toda la clase se quedó sin aliento al oír a la pequeña profesora pronunciar su nombre, todos excepto Harry, Hermione( por raro que parezca) y Erica que solo entristeció la mirada, lo que produjo una clara decepción para Croff.(la profesora)  
  
-Bueno empezaremos por describir a esta, como todos sabéis, se trata de una calavera de tamaño colosal , compuesta de lo que parecían de lo que parecen estrellas de color esmeralda y con una lengua en forma de serpiente que le sale por la boca. El símbolo también aparece en el brazo de los seguidores de Voldemort, haciéndose más visible cuánto más fuerza adquiere Voldemort y cuanto más cerca está.  
  
La marca tenebrosa es la versión de Voldemort de la marca del diablo, una noción de la Edad Media. Pero no vamos a introducirnos en los orígenes de tales marcas, como unos cuantos de esta clase sabéis,- dijo mirando inquisidoramente a Harry, Hermione y Erica, la cuál pegó un salto en la silla.- el hechizo para que aparezca la marca tenebrosa es Morsmordre, que significa muerde la muerte en francés, la marca es perfectamente reconocible, y lo usan como signo de haber cometido alguna atrocidad con muggles o magos hijos de muggles, o incluso amigos de muggles, aunque se que esto no os va a servir de nada, por lo menos valdrá para que sepáis algo de los métodos de Voldemort, y ahora hablaremos algo de este, que es Voldemort?  
  
El señor tenebroso, el que no debe ser nombrado, quieres ser dueño del mundo, aunque es una fuerza abstracta, menos de carne y hueso que una energía sobrenatural, ahora mismo esta recuperando poderes, pero se debilitó notablemente gracias a Harry, es una degradación de mago, envidioso lucha contra lo que tiene y odia. Él, un hijo de bruja y muggle, repudiado, conviviendo n el orfanato con muggles, va contra ellos, les ha tomado tal odio que no hace más que matarlos sin darse cuenta de que ha perdido su vida, y su personalidad.  
  
Luego les estuvo enseñando algunos hechizos de contraataque, hasta que llegó la hora y les despidió sin deberes, y dejándoles con una sensación de sabiduría estable en el estómago, como si saber a lo que se enfrentaban ayudaba algo, y si que ayudaba.  
  
Después de unas cuantas clases en las que Hermione participo incluso más de lo normal, probando que aunque sus gustos y su aspecto hubiera cambiado sus estudios se mantendrían igual o mejor si cabe.  
  
Por los oscuros pasillos una chica se dirigía con paso rápido hacia el despacho del director. Por otro pasillo incluso más oscuro otro chico iba al mismo destino.  
  
Su respiración era agitada, había salido tarde de la última clase, para encontrarse con McGonogall que le dijo que Dumblendore quería hablar con ella, que la esperaba en su despacho, y allí se encontraba frente la estatua de la gárgola .Se apoyo en esta para descansar un poco, un segundo más o menos no tendría importancia para Dumblendore, en cambio la permitía descansar.  
  
Cuando se disponía a decir al contraseña oyó unos pasos acelerados que se dirigían hacia donde ella estaba. Miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con la exquisita mirada de Malfoy.  
  
-Hola Granger, tu por aquí, entonces no he de preocuparme, ya veo que el asunto carece de importancia.  
  
-Hola Malfoy- contesto como más fríamente pudo y pronunció la contraseña, la gárgola se abrió al igual que la vez anterior y los dos chicos pasaron trayendo con ellos un silencio incómodo.  
  
- Buenas noche- saludó el poderoso mago- se preguntarán para que han venido aquí, bueno tenemos que hablar de sus obligaciones como prefectos y de lo que ello implica, bien creo que les hemos explicado todo excepto la parte de sus dormitorios- agregó misteriosamente el anciano.  
  
-La parte de los dormitorios?...- preguntó inquisitivamente Draco  
  
-Si Draco, las partes de los dormitorios. Bueno como prefectos deben dormir cada uno en su torre- arrancando un suspiro de parte de ambos- pero como prefectos tiene derecho a unas habitaciones con sala común especial y un baño, ambas cosas que tiene que ser compartidas por los dos, aunque las habitaciones como es lógico están separadas, y dentro de las habitaciones de cada uno, hay un cuadro que lleva a un pasillo que les permitirá llegar a sus salas comunes y a la torre de sus respectivas casas, ahora ustedes viene conmigo, les enseño el lugar y ya está, si tiene alguna pregunta.. háganla- Dumblendore soltó todo esto de corrido sin borrar esa sonrisa de satisfacción de su rostro a pesar de las caras que se iban desfigurando poco a poco conforme el hablaba.  
  
Los chicos aun atónitos por todo lo que les había comunicada el director, siguieron a este hasta una estatua que mostraba con ciervo con lo que parecía ser una doxy encima.  
  
Dumblendore pronunció la contraseña: Draco Dormiens arrancando una sonrisa por parte del Malfoy y una mueca de fastidio por parte de la joven.  
  
Al entrar se encontrarin con un iluminado pasillo, que al pasar de largo mostraba una amplia sala, con dos escritorios, unas cuanats librerias repletas de libros de toda clase, incluso algunos que parecían haber estado anteriormente en la zona prohibida de la biblioteca, había también una enorme chimenea y enfrente de esta un enorme sillón, una considerable ventana que llegaba hasta el techo mostraba un balcón donde apoyado contra el suelo se encontraba un telescopio de considerable tamaño.  
  
Una puerta con tiradores góticos daba paso a una escalera, donde a un lado se encontraba una puerta que ponía Hermione Granger, y al otro una que ponía como es lógico Draco Malfoy, entraron y pudieron ver como muchas de sus cosas se encontraban ordenadas por la habitación. Era en definitiva un lugar precioso.  
  
Salieron, y Dumblendore les dejó solos en su nueva sala común, Draco como no sabia que decir se fue dejando a una Hermione Granger confundida y misteriosamente feliz a la vez.  
  
La chica salió con paso ligero hacia el gran comedor, que ahora se encontraba considerablemente más cerca., por el camino percibió aquel olor familiar. El mismo que detectó en el metro aquella mañana, el de su hermano, se escondió no quería cruzarse con el, quería verle y luego llegarle por detrás para que no pudiera darle ninguna excusa, cuando se acerca a donde se encontraba ella escuchó algo que la dejó paralizada. Su hermano tarareaba incansable aquella melodía de su sueño, aquella melodía que en su sueño bailaba con él, por que ¿había sido un sueño?  
  
Su hermano entro en el gran comedor sin sufrir ningún percance, Hermione seguía en su escondite, parada, quiete, paralizada por lo que acaba de escuchar, aquella melodía....  
  
Después de que pasó a lo sumo un cuarto de hora, que para Hermione había parecido siglos, la chica volvió a el mundo, salió y entro al Gran comedor, se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, no sin antes echar un sospechoso vistazo hacia la mesa de las serpientes.  
  
-Hola Herms- saludó Erica, se preguntaba donde había estado la Gryffindor , y eso hizo- Donde has estado, te he echado de menos...  
  
-Pues te acuerdas que McGonogall me dijo que fuera a habalr con Dumblendore bueno fui y- le contó todo lo que había ocurrido, haciendo a la otra notar un brillo especial en las partes que mencionaba a Draco, cuando Hermione acabó su relato, Erica le dijo algo que la dejo conmocionada, le dio a entender que si le gustaba Draco, a lo que Hermione respondió con una negación bastante titubeante y un tono notablemente rojo, lo que arrancó unas irremediables carcajadas por parte de la chica de ojos rojos.  
  
- Hola - saludó Nika, sus ojeras habian aumentado se sentó y converso algo con las chicas, sin evitar que Hermione se fijara en la predilección por los alimentos rojos.  
  
Hermione salió acompañada con Erica, la cual se desprendio de su destino introduciéndose en la biblioteca, Hermione siguió andando sin saber lo que buscaba, sin rumbo fijo, se cruzó con Sam, que la saludó, y con Marc que le saludó sonriéndola, parecía que todo iba a ser mucho más fácil de lo que imaginaba, sacó un libro de sus enormes bolsillos, y mientras que lo hacía se trpezó con algo y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, cuándo abrió los ojos se encontró debajo de un chico que no resulto ser otro que Malfoy , Draco hasta en la sopa pensó, y luego le miró a los ojos, este iba a decirla algo aunque paró al notar la intensa mirada de Hermione sobre sus ojos, decidió mirarla, mirar a esos enormes ojos castaños, que le ofrecían la calidez que nunca había obtenido de nadie, por la cabeza de ella mientras tanto atravesaban un millón de sensaciones, él la miraba, con esos tan fríos, que parecían cristal pero que la derretían como si de fuego se trataba, la miraba ardientemente, sus rostros se empezaron a acercar lentamente, poco a poco, sus labios se rozaron produciendo un leve calambre, el fuego y el hielo se juntaban, sus cuerpos se atraían, eran polos opuestos, pero, quién sabe, tal vez tuvieran algo en común, sus miradas encajaban a la perfección, sus labios igual, sus lenguas se comenzaron a entrelazar como si de fuego se tratara, también encajaban, eran como un puzzle, ambos se necesitaban uno al otro para estar completos. Se separaron lentamente, él se levanto, le dirigió una preciosa mirada, mientras que ella se quedó en el suelo, pasando su lengua por sus labios, sorprendida por lo que acaba de pasar, y asustada por todo lo que eso pudiera acarrear.  
  
Él se alejó, no sabía como había podido pasar eso, pero tampoco le importaba, solo sabía que había pasado lo que él deseaba que pasara, y esperaba que ella también lo esperaba. No había sido su primero beso, y sin duda no el más apasionado, pero el mejor, se había sentido entero, feliz, contento, como en una nube, él nunca se había sentido así, le daban ganas de darse la vuelta y hablar, aunque sabía que ya habría tiempo de eso, lo que no había duda es que algo había cambiado entre ellos, y era ese algo lo que le mantenía el corazón en vilo, bueno, compartían una misma sala común, podrían hablar, pronto, incluso más pronto de lo que él pensaba.  
  
Ahora un miedo se apoderaba incesantemente del muchacho, si su padre se enterara de este suceso, si se enterara que era una sangre sucia lo que hervía sus venas, porque, ¿ era una sangre sucia? las dudas aun albergaban en su mente, y no solo en su mente, si no en la de tres chicos más, aunque todos en su interior sabían la respuesta, que luchaba por ser conocida.  
  
Mientras tanto Hermione andaba lentamente hacia su sala común, tenía que hablar con Erica, era sorprendente la confianza uqe tenia en aquella chcia, que apenas conocía hace un par de días, abrió la puerta de su habitación, donde la chica la esperaba sonriente:  
- ¿Qué te ha hecho Draco?- preguntó misteriosa, Hermione se lo contó, sintiéndose mucho más a gusto después de esto, a continuación las dos amigas se pusieron a escuchar a Ari, una cantante de hip hop española.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.----.-.-.--- .-.-.--.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.  
  
rimas frescas para que aprendan las princesas niñas bonitas vestidas de fiesta va que apestan huelen molestan quita mosquita, entra en acción el miembro principal de la función con un focón encendido a dar calor Ari ha venido, ya te digo hoy soñaras conmigo en la de te has quedado con uno de estos frisos no hace falta que me baje los pantalones y enseñarte lo que hay que hay que tener para coger este micrófono monótono de vida y darle vida  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--- .---.-.-.-.---.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Estuvieron escuchando música hasta altas horas de la noche, aunque Hermione nada más que hacía pensar en lo sucedido con Draco, le había tenido tan cerca, le había besado, aun no se le quitaba la sensación en la boca, esos calambres que le habían atravesado el cuerpo, había sido tan intenso, tan raro...  
  
Decidieron irse a dormir, a Hermione le pesaban los ojos y empezaba a sentirse bastante mareada. Sus enormes ojos castaños parecían rogar poderse cerrar, y su cuerpo normalmente ligero como una pluma pesaba como nada, y quería descansar en la cama.  
  
Mientras que Hermione se tumbaba ágilmente en la cama, la otra chica se quitaba la capa, dejando ver su prefecta figura y el precioso tatuaje de la calavera en el hombro, una calavera que te miraba de frente, como si quisiera saber todo de ti, o simplemente lo supiera, que se encontraba rodeada por fuego en forma de fénix.  
  
La chica de ojos rojos pensaba con su cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de la cama, era la única que conocía la leyenda, la única por ahora. Los otros lo tendrían que averiguar, igual que lo hizo ella un año atrás, pero debía ser rápido, el tiempo corría. Y por ahora todo encajaba.  
  
--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.  
  
Todo lo que la rodeaba permanecía en oscuridad, como si de una invidente se tratara, fue andando apoyándose en las paredes de roca fría, cuando se pie hizo contacto con algo, se agacho para ver que era aquello, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que tres animales se encontraban juntasen aquel lugar, o era un solo, su cabeza era suave y peluda, con un hocico exacto al de un león, su cuerpo similar a de una cabra y una cola de dragón, con escamas platadas y verdes, era la quimera  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Nota de autora: -.-.-.-.-.-. Bueno muchas gracias a la chica que m ha dejado el review, en cuanto al pelo, no creo que le crezca, pero siempre puede haber un hechizo que se le alargue para ocasiones especiales, bueno n he resistido a no poner algo de Ari, un saludo  
  
Andrea Espero subir el próximo capitulo pronto 


	3. Capítulo 3: Quema de Brujas

Capítulo 3  
  
Abrió los ojos, había tenido un extraño sueño, una criatura con cabeza de león, cuerpo de cabra y cola de dragón se aparecía en ella.  
  
Miró el despertador, era exactamente la misma hora del día anterior, estaba nerviosa y un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo.  
  
Se levantó, cogió algo de ropa, y entro a ducharse esperaba no tener ningún percance ese día. Mientras se bañaba recordaba ocurrido el día anterior. Salió de la ducha tarareando la canción de ocho millas de EMIN3M.  
  
No sabía que hacer, cogió los libros que le tocaban ese día, los introdujo con suavidad en la mochila negra decorada con una enorme firma en plateado.  
  
No sabía que hacer, así que empezó a andar sin rumbo por los fríos pasillos del viejo castillo.  
  
Sin darse cuenta se encontraba frente a la estatua que daba paso a su sala particular. Bueno o casi. Dijo la contraseña *Draco Dormiens* y el ciervo con la doxy encima le dio paso a la chica.  
  
Atravesó lentamente el pasillo iluminado, entró a la sala común. Menos mal pensaba aliviada, aunque en el interior de su ser esperaba haberse cruzado con el Slytherin.  
  
Observó detenidamente la sala, un tapiz le llamó la atención, le resultaba familiar, se acercó y vió como esos rasgos expresaban que era un tapiz de la Edad Media.  
  
Se acercó a tocarlo , su manó toco el rostro de una chica, esos ojos, le recordaban tremendamente a los suyos propios, cuando las yemas de su mano derecha hicieron contacto con el viejo pero hermoso tapiz, la chica se desvaneció cayendo como muerta en el suelo, encima de una muñida alfombra del siglo XIV.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.- .-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
El pequeño muchacho corría, su madre le había dicho que saliera rápido de allí, que se escondiera, y pasadas dos semanas fuera al muelle a esperarla.  
  
Recordaba aquél día en que se llevaron a su madre, y la devolvieron en estado pésimo, ella sonreía a pesar de que había sido declarada culpable de adorar al diablo y juntarse con otras brujas, y practicar actividades satánicas o cometer sacrificios humanos para después devorarlos.  
  
En algo tenían razón, su madre era una bruja, que se reunía con otras en las casas de estas algunas noches. Era una señora con dos hijos, una chica de unos quince años muy bonita, con unos enormes ojos castaños, y un hijo de apenas nueve años que no se parecía en nada a su hermana.  
  
Ya hacía un mes que había sucedido todo aquello. Habían condenado a su madre a ser quemada en la hoguera, si ella fuera una de las tantas muchachas inocentes a las que condenaban a aquella condena el chico no estaría tranquilo. Pero sabía que su madre saldría airada de todo aquello. En cambio, si le cogían a él, no quedarían mas que unas simples cenizas, que habrían servida de diversión a todo el pueblo.  
  
El muchacho sabía que ahora mismo estaban reunidas las autoridades, llevaban en asamblea desde muy temprano. Eso hacían siempre, no era la primera vez que alguien era quemado en aquel pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra, pero sí sería la primera vez que el fuego no lastimara en absoluto a la muchacha que se encontraba fuertemente atada al palo principal de la plaza mayor.  
  
Normalmente cuando iban a condenar a una verdadera bruja, esta escapaba hábilmente días después, sin dejar rastro aparente. En cambio, su madre quería dar el espectáculo, como ella misma se decía, y ya de paso pegar el susto de su vida a unos cuantos obispos ambiciosos.  
  
Miró al sol, debían ser las 11 del medio día. ahora las autoridades estarían entrando en la residencia de los inquisidores para escoltarles al lugar del acto.  
  
Conociendo a los habitantes del pequeño pueblo, estarían celebrando una larga misa. y con lo extravagantes que eran, estaría seguida por una procesión. En ese momento su madre haría la gran aparición, y fingiendo sintiéndose angustiada pegando gritos de súplica, , transportaba una enorme cruz verde cubierta con un crespón negro , flanqueada por todos los clérigos de la ciudad, los soldados de la fe, y los ilustres de la ciudad, que conducían a su madre por todo el camino.  
  
La multitud se deleitaba brindándole incansables insultos, a lo lejos se oían risas, y muchas frases similares a te lo mereces por bruja y atea. Esta les sonreía pícaramente callándoles en el acto, le quitaron la enorme cruz verde, la subieron, y la ataron fuertemente a el enorme palo.  
  
Le dijeron que si estaba dispuesta a declarar el nombre de sus amigas pecadoras le perdonarían la enorme condena.  
  
Esta les respondió con un enorme escupitajo que fue a parar a la mismísima cara del obispo mayor.  
  
Justo cuando un clérigo traía ceremoniosamente una antorcha prendida la cruz verde que estaba situada en una torre cercana colocada visiblemente con el pecado de la mujer ardía en enormes llamas azules y verdes, prendiéndola y reduciéndola a simples cenizas, las miradas se volvieron al acto hacia la muchacha que se encontraba atada en el palo, que estalló en unas sonoras carcajadas, provocando el estremecimiento común de la multitud.  
  
Los insultos cesaron, y en la plaza reinó un silencio sepulcral. Todas las miradas se posaban en la acusada, el clérigo portador de la llama reaccionó prendiendo llamas a la acusada, que le miro, y empezó a reiré como loca. La multitud no sabía que decir, la gente guardaba el aliento, entonces la bruja pronunció con una voz ronca, que en aquellos momentos heló los corazones de todos los presentes:  
  
-.-.-. Yo os amenazo, os maldigo, no sois quienes para juzgarme a mi, recordar mis palabras esto no quedará en vano, un enorme grito sonó a lo lejos, y la bruja desapareció dejando a todos los presentes boquiabiertos. .-.-.  
  
-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
-Hermione, Hermione despierta por favor- Draco se encontraba prácticamente sobre ella dándole palmadas desesperadas en la cara.  
  
-Draco- despertó esta- Hola- dijo sonriendo embobadamente.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó colorado el chico por la mirada que le dirigía Hermione  
  
- Yo sí, me encuentro bien, bueno m duele un poco la cabeza- respondió volviendo a la realidad.  
  
-Me había asuste mucho entré y estabas inconsciente frente a aquél tapiz  
  
- Gracias por ayudarme- y se acercó a la mejilla de Draco, plantándole un beso en esta, que sacó un sonrojo notable por parte de Draco, que hizo sonreír abiertamente a Hermione, y aunque menos pronunciadamente al rubio  
  
- Espero que no me hayas hecho nada mientras estaba inconsciente en el suelo- bromeó la joven.  
  
- Tu que crees?- preguntó con sarcasmo el rubio- bueno aunque ganas no me han faltado, venga guapa, tenemos pociones, y no creo que a Snape le haga mucha gracia que lleguemos tarde, vamos a desayunar, y levantándose salió con paso ligero hacia el Gran Comedor, seguido por Hermione.  
  
Entraban cuando se despidieron con una mirada, aunque pensándolo mejor, el chico rubio se sentó al lado de Marc sin sospechar que aquella chica que le volvía loco le seguía, ni que iba a ser testigo de la conversación que esta iba a mantener con su nuevo amigo. Por que podía decir por primera vez en su vida que tenía un amigo.  
  
Marc miraba fijamente a un punto, curioso el rubio miró hacia este mismo punto descubriendo que Hermione se dirigía a donde él se había sentado. Pero, ¿qué hacía se había vuelto loca? Su mirada estaba posada en él.  
  
Descubrió como Marc se ponía notablemente nervioso. Mucha gente les observaba, una Gryffindor, no solo eso Hermione Granger se dirigía con paso decidido a la mesa de los Slytherins.  
  
- Hola, tenemos que hablar- dijo Hermione mirando a Marc y dirigiendo una lujuriosa y rápida mirada a el rubio, que no paso desadvertida por el chico de ojos amarillos con pintas moradas.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo- admitió Marc- ahora?  
  
-Para que retrasarlo más- preguntó nerviosa Hermione  
  
-Siéntate, o no se puede- preguntó Marc  
  
-Creo, que si se puede, pero de todas formas espera que pregunto a McGonogall- la chica se dio la vuelta y ando decididamente hacia la exigente profesora, ya tenia la mitad de las miradas de los integrantes de la sala en su nuca. En la cara de la jefa de Gryffindor se dibujo una clara expresión de sorpresa, y luego se vio a Hermione sonreír y dirigirse de nuevo hacia la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
- Me ha dicho que sí se puede- afirmo la joven cogiéndose una silla y sentándose en frente de su hermano y Malfoy.  
  
-Bueno, hermana, por donde empezamos- preguntó notablemente nervioso Marc  
  
-Recuerdos, yo he olvidado prácticamente todo, pero desde que te he encontrado he recordado lo del puente y .. un día en una casa acogedora, rodeada de nieve, yo bailaba contigo mientras que una hermosa melodía sonaba.  
  
-La navidad antes del desastre y de la desaparición. Cuándo desapareciste, nuestros padres se volvieron locos buscándote, mamá cayó en una gran depresión, que la ha vuelto loca, y papá t busco incansablemente por todo el mundo, hasta incluso perder una pierna, que recuperó gracias a la magia, y mientras te buscaba cayó en mano de los mortífagos, ahora se encuentra en el hospital ingresado tal vez de por vida- dijo esto con lágrimas que se pelaban entre salir o quedarse en su ojo.  
  
-Lo siento- solo pudo decir Hermione  
  
-No lo sientas, seguramente si nuestra madre se entera de que estas vivas encontrará de nuevo la seguridad perdida y las ganas de vivir, y quién sabe si darás ánimos a nuestro padre para afrontar su enfermedad.  
  
-Yo.. he tenido una infancia feliz después de eso, aunque siempre tenía la sensación de no estar en casa y no he tenido amigos hasta entrar a Hogwarts añoraba algo .En cambio, tú lo has debido pasar muy mal... yo lo siento... si hubiera recordado todo sería distinto y...- una lágrima cayó por el rostro de Hermione, tantas eran las ganas de Draco en arrebatarle su dolor, en cambio se quedó allí, sufriendo por dentro, y viéndola sufrir. Marc alargó la mano hacia la mejilla de Hermione, paró la lágrima que amenaza en muchas más y la abrazó, le susurró al oído que se calmara, que ya iban a estar todos juntos, y que poco a poco iría recuperando la memoria, que ahora lo importante es que se habían encontrado, y que ya no los separaría nadie.  
  
Mientras se abrazaban, algo los paralizó a ambos, y a un chico rubio que los observaba con expresión tierna en sus ojos, una imagen se les pasó a los tres por la cabeza, la quimera se dirigía hacía ellos a una rapidez inimaginable, su rostro mostró terror, los tres se miraron angustiadamente, los tres habían visto aquella imagen anteriormente, mientras que en la mesa de Gryffindor, una chica les miraba, contenta y triste a la vez, pensando en que todo encajaba, y en que la leyenda se cumplía poco a poco, y solo ellos podrían cumplirla.  
  
Ya era de empezar con las clases, Dumblendore observaba a los tres chicos preocupados. Más tarde hablaría con ellos.  
  
Pociones pasó, con unas miradas nerviosas entre Malfoy y Granger, y a veces cortadas por una poderosa, la de Snape, Gryffindor como de costumbre había perdido una cantidad considerable de puntos, mientras que Slytherin añadía treinta a su contador.  
  
Hermione andaba sola por un oscuro pasillo, cuando pensó en aquel animal que perturbaba sus sueños, y que. aunque no lo sabia con seguridad, parecía hacer lo mismo con su hermano, y con Malfoy.  
  
Iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no noto una mirada fria y calculadora sobre ella, pero que se derretía cada vez que la veía.  
  
- Granger!-llamó Malfoy  
  
-Malfoy!- dijo sorprendida la joven al encontrarse al rubio justo delante suya, no lo había visto venir.  
  
-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó curioso el muchacho  
  
-En.. Malfoy, no habrás visto... no creo- no sabía si preguntarle o no.  
  
-Que sí he visto qué?- y entonces Malfoy recordó a la criatura con cabeza de león, cuerpo de cabra y cola de dragón- tu también lo has visto?- preguntó con la cara completamente desencajada.  
  
-¿Una criatura con cabeza de león, cuerpo de ....  
  
-Sí  
  
-Es una quimera, iba a buscar información a la biblioteca, pero no he encontrado nada.  
  
-Te ayudaré a buscar, por que no vamos a nuestra sala común, tal vez en las librerías haya algo practico.  
  
-Lo dudo, pero por probar- dijo dudosa Hermione, y dándose media vuelta, los chicos echaron a andar, hasta a encontrarse con la ya familiar estatua de un ciervo con una doxy encima que daba paso al gran pasillo, que atravesaron ágilmente hasta llegar a la sala común, donde las librerías se mostraban enormes, con cientos de libros en ellas.  
  
Llevaban horas buscando, ya debían ser las doce o la una de la madrugada, no habían ido a cenar, el polvo les rodeaba por todas partes, de repente un grito de júbilo inundo la sala, Draco sostenía en sus manos un ejemplar de mundos mágicos, y otro de Criaturas mágicas y donde encontrarlas.  
  
-En el lugar más sencillo, y nos complicamos la vida como un gilipollas- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante el rubio.  
  
-Bueno, ¿ que viene?- pregunto curiosa la Gryffindor.  
  
-Es un monstruo griego, es pariente de la esfinge y el Cerbero. Solo una vez se ha conseguido matar a una quimera, y el desafortunado mago que lo logró cayó de su caballo alado y murió. Este mago se llamaba Belerofonte, quien montaba a Pegaso. Una quimera dijo que vengaría la muerte de su hermana, cuando todo el mundo hubiera olvidado ya la historia, y las quimeras solo estuvieran representadas como monstruos oscuros en los cuentos de los niños pequeños.  
  
-Es muy raro- dijo Hermione para si misma  
  
-Desde luego que si.  
  
Ya era muy tarde, y como al día siguiente era sábado, decidieron quedarse a dormir en los dormitorios de la torre de los prefectos, Hermione se despidió de Malfoy con un beso en la oreja del rubio, que le dejó paralizado durante unos cuantos segundos, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, pues ya Hermione se había metido en su habitación.  
  
Él decidió hacer lo mismo, había sido un día altamente extraño. Mientras que se ponía el pijama, un sin fin de pensamientos atravesaban su conciencia.  
  
Por una parte estaba tremendamente contento. Una chica parecía quererle, y no ir detrás simplemente de su físico, como la mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts, tenía un amigo, y estaba lejos de su padre.  
  
Por otra parte sabía que Hermione corría peligro a su lado, pues aunque fuera una sangre limpia, su padre no lo sabía, y de todas formas, ya sus padres y otros mortífagos se habían encargado de destrozar la familia a ella y a su hermano, su nuevo amigo.  
  
Él no quería ser como su padre. Un sirviente asqueroso que iba detrás de una sabandija como si esta le ofreciera toda la felicidad, matando a muggles, habiéndolos torturado , mortificado y en algunos casos violados, antes a Draco todo aquello le parecía normal, corriente, y todos esperaban que le pareciera así.  
  
Él había sido simplemente lo que su familia había querido que fuera. Pero durante ese verano había visto a su padre maltratar a su propia madre delante de el mismo, y eso le había hecho ver la pura realidad,  
  
Él sabía que su madre era mortífaga por el simple hecho de complacer a su padre, su madre era como una persona ausente, siempre andaba de un lado para otro, preparando sus reuniones con las familias ricachonas de magos, mirando sus adoradas flores, y controlando a los empleados.  
  
Para él siempre había supuesto la estabilidad que le negaba su padre. Su madre era siempre tan correcta. En cambio sabía de los planes de Draco de no convertirse en mortífago.  
  
Él sabía que ella le apoyaría y por hacerlo se llevo aquella paliza, que la sacó del mundo perfecto donde ella vivía.  
  
Lo único que Malfoy tenía claro, es que él antes muerto que mortífago. -.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-- ..-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
El día amanecía algo frío, la niebla se arremolinaba en los enormes ventanales del castillo. Una chica y un chico se despertaban prácticamente a la vez.  
  
Hermione se despertaba lentamente, miró a la ventana, hoy desde luego no hacía como para meterse en la piscina.  
  
Se metió a duchar, y salió con sus anchos pantalones, y una camiseta de manga larga que dejaba entrever su ombligo de bisutería.  
  
Cogió su gorra de gajos, y se la colocó hábilmente en la cabeza, se maquilló la línea negra del ojo, y se echó rimel, la sombra de ojos se la dejaba a Parvati y a Lavander.  
  
Un poco de brillo, su discman preparado para poderse escuchar en Hogwarts se alojaba junto a dos discos en su boldillo derecho, que le llegaba por la rodilla.  
  
Abrió la puerta para encontrarse de frente con un guapísimo rubio, que llevaba mojado el pelo, sin engominar, donde unos rebeldes mechones caían sobre su preciosa cara,( vamos que estaba para hacerle papi)el cuál mostró una mueca de admiración al ver a Herms con esa ropa y los ojos pintados, el por su partes llevaba una camiseta de manga corta negra, con unos pantalones anchos verduzcos.  
  
-Señorita me acompaña a ver las pruebas de quiddith?- preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara Malfoy.  
  
-Por supuesto, además tengo ganas de saludar a mi hermano, será la excusa perfecta.  
  
Salieron hacia el campo de quidditch, una gran multitud se encontraba en él, nadie reparó en Draco Malfoy y su compañía. O al menos eso pensaban.  
  
Las pruebas pasaron rápidamente, era el turno de los aspirantes de Gryffindor, cual fue la sorpresa de Hermione al ver que Erica se encontraba entre estos. Era la primera en participar, se la notaba altamente nerviosa, competía para la categoría de guardián, en cuanto salió al campo Hermione la empezó a animar a grito pelado, lo que produjo que unas cuantas miradas de los espectadores de aquella grada se clavaran el ella.  
  
Erica jugaba francamente bien., paro 30 de 32, estaría difícil de superar. Pasaron los demás aspirantes de Gryffindor, siendo la mayor marca de estos de 25 de 32.  
  
Estaba claro. Erica había conseguido el puesto.  
  
Hermione bajó con paso ligero hacia donde se encontraba su amiga, que recibió un enorme abrazo de todos los Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione volvió donde estaba Draco. Que ya no estaba. No se había dado cuenta y le había dejado solo. Esperaba que no estuviera enojado.  
  
Entro al castillo, anduvo sin rumbo por los pasillos, no sabía donde podía encontrarse el rubio. Cuando de repente unos ojos fríos se posaron en ella, dio la vuelta y ahí estaba Malfoy.  
  
-Draco- cuándo volví a las gradas ya no estabas, lo siento- dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza apenada  
  
-No importa- dijo cariñosamente el chico, le cogió la barbilla a la joven y le puso la cara frente a él- Tenemos que hablar y lo sabes.  
  
Sí- afirmo Hermione- yo bueno, yo no se exactamente lo que siento por ti- que demonios estaba diciendo, lo sabía perfectamente ese chico la traía de cabeza.- bueno sí lo se solo que no se como...  
  
Malfoy la atrajo hacia el, y se fundieron en un apasionado abrazo. Draco le susurro al oído a Hermione, que no sabia como había pasado, pero que la quería. Esta le respondió con un beso en la mejilla, y se volvieron a fundir en el abrazo, que decía muchos mas de lo que las palabras podrían jamás decir.  
  
En ese momento alguien pasaba por el pasillo, vió la escenita que estaban montando los chcios..  
  
-Señorita Granger, jamás me hubiera imaginado esto de usted...  
  
-Profesora McGonogall, esto no es lo que usted piensa esto no...- dijo nerviosamente la joven apartando rápidamente los brazos que tenia enrollados en el cuello del Slytherin.  
  
-Espero no volver a pronunciar algo así por los pasillos- dijo la vieja profesora, dando media vuelta y volviendo a su camino original  
  
Hermione le miro pícaramente a Draco, se dio media vuelta y se dirigía con paso rápido hacía el Gran Comedor, donde la alegría por la nueva adquisición de la Guardián se celebraba ruidosamente en la mesa de Gryffindor  
  
La principal conversación durante la comida fue la próxima salida a Hogwarts, que se produciría el próximo fin de semana.  
  
El tiempo permanecía inestable, Hermione decidió pasar toda la tarde leyendo. Estaba leyendo un libro de Stephen King cuando se dio cuenta de que era la hora de cenar, dejó el libro sobre la mesa, y fue hacia el Gran comedor.  
  
Entro al gran comedor y se sentó al lado de Erica y en frente de Nika, la observó durante una medio hora sin poder evitar observar que solo había comido alimentos rojos.  
  
Marc se sentó al otro lado de Hermione, dejando sorprendidos a todos los que se encontraban en ese momento en la sala.  
  
Hermione le conteo a Marc sus sospechas de que Erica fuera un vampiro. Hasta que Marc, sorprendido por las sospechas de Hermione, gritó que Nika no era un vampiro, acaparando la atención en el Comedor. Nika miró sorprendida a Hermione, y luego aun más sorprendida a Marc, y solo se le ocurrió decir:  
  
- Gracias Herms- dijo bajito la chica, aunque lo pudo escuchar también Marc  
  
-Yo no quería, pero es que..  
  
-Bueno eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba. Creo que necesitas saber la historia completa. Yo no soy un vampiro. Mi padre era mago, como te dije, y mi madre, bueno mi madre era una vampiresa muy guapa que se enamoró perdidamente de mi padre, al igual que él de ella. Ella intentaba controlarse lo más posible delante de él. Ellos se casarón si que mi padre sospechara que mi madre fuera un vampiro, hasta que un día ella se lo dijo, esperando que mi padre la repudiara, en cambio él la comprendió. Y nací yo. Mi madre necesitaba sangre humana, no podía subsistir a base de la sangre de las ratas y los pequeños animalejos que mi padre la conseguía. Mi padre se dio cuenta y mi madre le pidió que le clavara una estaca en el corazón. Mi padre no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. Yo nací bruja, aunque con una manía de no cenar, y dormir poco, y solo comer alimentos rojos  
  
-Así que como ves - añadió- algo de razón tenías- dijo sonriendo notablemente feliz de poder revelar el secreto a alguien.  
  
Hermione miró a Erica, que reía escandalosamente mientras Ron la miraba embobado, de repente para sorpresa de todos Erica le dio un beso a Ron, el cuál se puso rojo como un tomate. sin poderse distinguir donde comenzaba su pelo y su piel.  
  
Bonita pareja, pensó alegremente Hermione.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.  
  
Sus plumas, relucían en la oscuridad, como fuego ardiente , sus ojos relucían en la oscuridad, estaba posado sobre aquel cuerpo inerte, lloraba, sus lágrimas, un tesoro de la naturaleza, ricas, cristalinas, caían en aquella enorme herido que se situaba en el costado de el cuerpo inerte, sus lágrimas caían con desesperación.  
  
Esas lágrimas que tantos le habían exigido, y que él solo expulsaría por su señor, y allí estaba él, su amo, su amigo, su única familia, inerte sobre el suelo, y lo único que podía hacer era llorar, la herida no sanaba, sus lágrimas caían una y otra vez provocando que algunas gotas de sangre salpicaran. Que veía, después de tantas lágrimas, la herida empezó a cerrarse, había dado resultado cuando prácticamente estaba muerto.  
  
Sus lágrimas cesaron. El cuerpo inerte se levantó y acarició sus suaves plumas que parecían fuego, él cerró los ojos, había salvado a su amo, cualquier caricia ahora le sabría como una estupenda recompensación.  
  
-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.--.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Fueron a la cama, esta vez ella se encontraba en la torre de Gryffinfor, se acostó e intento conciliar el sueño, cuando oyó que alguien pronunciaba unas palabras:  
  
Cuando la felicidad les inunde,  
  
Cuando crean que todo ha acabado,  
  
El resurgirá, mientras que estén felices,  
  
La muerte reinará entre sus más queridos.  
Y eso está por pasar, cuando parezca reinar la felicidad, eso aun no ha pasado, no se quién morirá, pero presiento que lo vamos a pasar muy mal, ellos ya han descubierto sobre la quimera, el fénix vendrá pronto, y su señor vendrá con él. Solo espero que puedan resolver todo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Por ahora todo sigue su orden. Pensaba la chica de ojos rojos, lo que no sabía es que una persona la escuchaba.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.- .-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-Notas de autora-  
  
Bueno tercer capitulo que he tardado menos de un día en escribir, aunque espero que los otros, espero que os guste aunque lo dudo, un saludo, Espero subir el próximo capítulo rapido  
  
Andrea ^.^ 


	4. Capítulo 4:Las cosas se hacen realidd

Capítulo 4: Las cosas se hacen realidad.  
  
Sus escamas hondeaban caprichosas el viento, unos ruidos de tambores se oían claro a lo lejos, él la había visto, tenía que hablar con ella. Era la única que lo podría solucionar.  
  
Sus ojos grises parecían quemar el paisaje que la criatura miraba indecisa. Plegó sus enormes alas, sus garras abandonaron la fría roca, para contactar ágiles con el viento.  
  
Colmillo Real volvía a su cueva, comunicaría lo averiguado, por fin había llegado el momento de su salvación, se dijo, decorando a su rostro con una enorme sonrisa en sus grandes ojos.  
  
Llegó, la niebla permanecía igual o más densa que cuando había partido. Ese ambiente le agobiaba, aunque había sido de los pocos en probar otros más agradables.  
  
Allí estaba, la cueva mayor, el dragón mas longevo habitaba la fría cueva ,Colmillo Real no se detuvo a averiguar si el anciano dormía. Era un asunto lo bastante importante como para posponerlo.  
  
Entró, como suponía, el viejo dragón le esperaba imponente en el centro de la cueva. Le contó sus averiguaciones, arrancando una curiosa sonrisa por parte del sabio dragón.  
  
Ese día descansaría. Volaría a la luz de la luna. Cuando nadie le pudiera ver. Cuando nadie le pudiera dañar  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-..-.--.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Amaneció soleado. Una sensación le embargaba el cuerpo, no podía si no dejarlo estar. Aunque presentía que algo importante iba a suceder pronto. Tal vez más pronto de lo que esperaba.  
  
Se despertó con la sensación de haber soñado algo importante, entonces la imagen de un hermoso fénix se le vino a la cabeza. Y con ello todo lo que se sucedía. No había logrado ver el cuerpo entero, sol había visto la enorme herida, y posteriormente el saneamiento de esta, y la mano que acariciaba al fiel fénix.  
  
Decidió pensar en aquello más tarde, aunque presentía que más tarde no tendría tiempo.  
  
Decidió bajar a desayunar, miró a su alrededor, Parvati y Lavender dormían. Nika ya se habría levantado pronto, eso si hubiera dormido, y no se veía a Erica por ningún lado.  
  
Bajó a la sala común, Erica estaba hablando con Ron, ya la interrogaría después, pensó. Estaba saliendo ya por el retrato de la señora Gorda, cuando una voz la detuvo.  
  
-Hermione espérame- le gritó Erica desde donde se encontraba con Ron, se despidió de este con una sonrisa, y corrió hasta donde se encontraba Hermione. -Hola, como te vi tan entretenida con Ron, prefería no molestar- justificó malignamente la joven.  
  
-Anda no digas tonterías, vamos- dijo la chica de ojos rojos tomando la delantera.  
  
Salieron del retrato, que las saludaba alegremente. Iban hablando de tonterías. cuando Hermione se decidió a contarle su sueño a Erica.  
  
-Bueno yo entraba a un sitio, y estaba todo oscuro, entonces veía algo rojo y dorado, me acercaba, y vi que era un fénix, que no cesaba de llorar, entonces fue como si m metiera en su pensamiento. Estaba muy triste, intentaba curar a un cuerpo inerte que se encontraba en el suelo, al que parecía muy apegado. Este cuerpo se recuperaba, y acariciaba a el fénix una y otra vez.  
  
-Hermione, creo que tienes premoniciones- dijo misteriosamente la muchacha, dejando a la chica de enormes castaños irremediablemente anonadada, haciéndola pensar durante lo que quedaba de día en esa frase. El día transcurrió tranquilo. No habían tenido clases con los Slytherins. Hermione le contó a Erica los sueños relacionados con los dragones, cuando de repente dos Slytherins, le taparon los ojos.  
  
No había duda, uno era Marc, y supuso que el otro sería Draco. Acertó. Y yendo abrazada de su hermano, les contó a ellos también lo de él sueño, de repente, para asombro de los presentes, Draco agarró a Hermione, se acercó lentamente a sus labios y le planto un pequeño beso. Ambos sonrieron, dejando a los otros dos perplejos. Decidieron ir a buscar información sobre los dragones a la biblioteca.  
  
Ya era la hora de cerrar la biblioteca ,y cuatro chicos buscaban desesperados algo sobre dragones, según la bibliotecaria tendrían que estar todos en aquella estantería. En cambio, como comprobaron después, no había ni un solo ejemplar que mencionara a estas criaturas. Alguien los habrá trasladado de lugar, les dijo la bibliotecaria sorprendida y añadió que hablaría con el director respecto a este suceso.  
  
Cuando los chicos ya se encontraban al borde de la desesperación, llevaban horas y horas buscando para nada. Cuándo a Hermione se le vino algo a la cabeza.  
  
dijo en alto la chica.  
  
-¿Qué dices Hermione?-preguntó Erica, que había escuchado hablar a su amiga.  
  
-Que qué digo? Que somos tontos. Todo encaja- en este momento la chica acaparaba la atención de Draco y su hermano, sin olvidar a Erica- Lo hemos tenido delante de nuestras narices todo el tiempo y no nos hemos dado ni cuenta. La bibliotecaria dijo que talvez trasladaron los libros de lugar, pero ¿a dónde los pueden haber llevado? ¿Dónde encontramos lo de quimera- preguntó ahora a Draco, que la miraba boquiabierto,  
  
Hermione dejó allí a los chicos, y salió corriendo de la vieja biblioteca. Los tres jóvenes la siguieron inmediatamente, corrieron tras ella,, que los llevó por los pasillos a una velocidad inmensurable. Draco comenzó a reconocer el camino( anda que le ha costado ... : p)  
  
En un cuarto de hora se encontraban en frente de la estatua del ciervo con la doxy encima. Marc y Erica se miraban sorprendidos, se encontraban totalmente perdidos, en cambio Draco y Hermione parecían saber perfectamente donde se encontraban.  
  
La joven de enormes ojos castaños dijo algo, produciendo que la estatua se retirara, dejando paso a un enorme pasillo muy iluminado. La chica entró seguida de el rubio, el chico de los ojos amarillos con pintas moradas y la chica de enormes ojos rojos.  
  
Atravesaron el pasillo .Llegaron a la hermosa sala común, produciéndose un sonido de admiración por parte de Marc y Erica, y una sonrisa de orgullo por parte de Hermione y Draco.  
  
-Hermana, nos puedes explicar que hacemos aquí, dónde estamos, y por qué se supone que somos tontos- preguntó Marc de corrido, produciendo risas por parte de Draco y Erica, mientras que Hermione se emociono al escuchar a su hermano, decirle hermana.  
  
-Muy simple- le contestó esta sonriente- Aquí vas a encontrar todos los libros de los dragones, esta es nuestra sala común- dijo mirando a Draco, produciendo que Marc mirara a Draco sorprendido.  
  
-Tu convives con mi hermana y no me lo habías dicho- preguntó en tono defensor el chico de ojos amarillos con pintas moradas al rubio de impresionantes ojos grises.  
  
-Bueno dejemos las protecciones para otro momento- dijo Erica, que no había dicho nada desde que entró a la sala, y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia las librerías, que parecían haber aumentado considerablemente en tamaño y en cantidad.  
  
Amaneció tormentoso, Hermione se despertó sobre saltada, miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en la sala común de los prefectos, y como pudo ver, los libros le habian servido como mantas.  
  
Marc dormían cerca de la chimenea, también rodeado de libros, y Erica se encontraba hecha un ovillo en una esquina, donde la montaña de documentos llegaba hasta el techo.  
  
De Draco no había rastro, miró a el sillón que se encontraba frente a la chimenea, y cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que una cabellera platina descansaba sobre uno de los extremos del sillón. Estaba tumbado todo lo largo que era, dejando salir a los pies fuera del mueble.  
  
Ese si que sabía pensó. Se levantó comprobando que aquella noche como rata de biblioteca había dejado secuelas en todo su cuerpo. Las agujetas la acompañaban con cada paso que daba, y las ojeras resaltaban sus enormes ojos castaños.  
  
Se acercó lentamente al sillón, observo a Draco, dormía apaciblemente, parecía un niño pequeño, vio que sonreía ligeramente, lo que le producía un pequeño hoyito.  
  
Se arrodilló para poderle ver mejor, cual fue su sorpresa, al darse cuenta que después de agacharse, el rubio había abierto los ojos y la observaba juguetonamente.  
  
-¿Estabas despierto?- preguntó en un susurro la joven.  
  
-Sí- contestó el otro mirándola lujuriosamente y acariciándola lentamente la cara.  
  
Esta se acerco y le dio un leve pico en los labios.  
  
-Anda tumba te aquí- le dijo coquetamente Draco señalando al sillón.  
  
La chica se tumbó junto a él. Estaban muy cerca, Hermione notaba la respiración de Draco, el cuál la miraba intensamente. La chica se humedeció los labios, era su impresión o cada vez hacía mas calor en aquella sala. Draco no puedo resistirse y la atrajo hacia a él posesivamente, sus respiraciones aumentaron, sus bocas se juntaron apasionadamente, y sus lenguas comenzaron a luchar entre sí. Una extraña sensación les embargaba a ambos, Draco se colocó encima de Hermione, la cual le miraba lujuriosamente, él la empezó a desabrochar los botones poco a poco mientras Hermione le tocaba su sedoso pelo. Sus respiraciones seguían agitadas.  
  
-¿Qué haces Draco?, quitaté de encima de MI hermana inmediatamente- dijo con tono cabreado Marc que les miraba sorprendido desde la chimenea, rodeado de libros.  
  
-Yo no pretendía hacerla nada- dijo Draco apartándose inmediatamente de Hermione, a la cual se le dibujo una expresión de fastidio.  
  
-Marc, él no me ha hecho nada, dijo Hermione sonrojada- gracias por preocuparte por mi- dijo en tono más bajo, aunque Marc lo entendió perfectamente. -Herm, si él te hace daño, solo dímelo, es mi amigo pero tu eres mi hermana, y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, ya nadie te va ha hacer nunca daño- dijo con la cabeza bajada  
  
Hermione se acercó a donde se encontraba su hermano, le abrazo, y su hermano le correspondía al abrazo, mirando a Draco  
  
-Draco lo siento- dijo Marc- se que tú no le harías hecho daño, pero me han dicho tantas cosas de ti...  
  
-Tranquilo- dijo sonriente Draco, era su único y mejor amigo, y no iba a permitir que se apartara de él.  
  
-Bueno días- dijo Erica desde el suelo, donde había dormido, bostezó y se acercó hacía donde estaban los otros- y este silencio?-preguntó la chica de ojos rojos  
  
-Nada, que Hermione y Draco se estaban comiendo en el sillón- dijo Marc sonriendo  
  
- Alguno encontrasteis algo?- preguntó cambiando de tema la chica..  
  
- Sí- contestó Draco- todos esos libros- dijo señalando a una montaña apilada sobre uno de los escritorio- pero ninguno trae nada que nos ayude- añadió dándose media vuelta y accediendo a la torre donde se encontraba su dormitorio. -Tenemos que ir a clase- dijo Marc  
  
-Yo no tengo aquí los libros-admitió Erica  
  
-Vente conmigo Erica- dijo Hermione dándose media vuelta y subiendo hacia donde había ido Draco, aunque metiéndose en la habitación de enfrentar.  
  
-A través de ese tapiz se accede a nuestra sala común, coge tus libros, te espero- dijo la prefecta, dando paso a los pasillos que llevaban a la sala común.  
  
En unos minutos volvió llevando consigo su mochila, y habiéndose cambiado de ropa. Estaban yendo por el pasillo, cuando una imagen les dejó paralizadas.  
  
Marc se besaba apasionadamente en una esquina con la menor de los Weasley, que le pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello. Y entonces escucharon como Marc susurraba a la chica que la quería, y que no sabía lo que haría si ella faltaba algún día, Gin le respondía con un pico en la boca.  
  
Hermione sonrió, nunca se hubiera imaginado aquella pareja, pero vistos juntos no casaban mal.  
  
Entraron al Gran Comedor, donde Harry conservaba animadamente con Nika, la cuál se reía sonoramente.  
  
Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con Harry. Se sentó al lado suyo. Él la saludó alegremente, estuvieron conversando animadamente cuándo llego Ginny, que se sentó en frente de Hermione. Cuanto tiempo hacía que no hablaba con su pequeña amiga, y la de cosas que tenían para hablar ahora!.  
  
Ya habría tiempo pensó. Ya habría tiempo. Se equivocaba.  
  
Fueron a clase de DCAO, por misteriosos cambios en el horario lo compartían con los Slytherin.  
  
-Hola- dijo Marc a su hermana dándole un abrazo y agarrándola de la cintura, para ir andando hacia DCAO.  
  
-Hermano, no me tienes que contar algo de cierta pelirroja- pregunto pícara Hermione.  
  
-¿Cómo?- preguntó el otro notablemente sorprendido por la pregunta de la chica.  
  
-Sí, no tienes nada que decirme- pregunto de nuevo Hermione tozuda.  
  
-Yo... eh bueno. esto ... pues ella y ... estamos . esto.. ehmm .. juntos- dijo nervioso  
  
-Felicidades, es una chica estupenda-dijo sonriente Herm  
  
-Lo es- contestó Marc, y siguieron andando hasta llegar a la clase, entraron y se sentaron en la última fila. Malfoy aun no había llegado. La profesora estaba sentada, les saludó preocupada, y les dijo que sentía lo que iban a dar hoy, pero que lo tendían que saber.  
  
Cuando empezó la clase, aun no había llegado el rubio de penetrantes ojos grises.Cinco minutos después, alguien entraba acelerado.  
  
-Disculpe profesora, estaba hablando con el director- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras  
  
-Ya estoy enterada Malfoy, tome asiento,- le dijo sonriente la profesora. Draco recorrió con la mirada toda la clase. El única asiento libre estaba junto a Hermione. La profesora al notar su indecisión le dijo que se sentara al lado de Hermione, sin dejar de ver otra solución, y encantado de esta Draco se sentó junto a la chica..  
  
-Bueno como os decía hoy vamos a ver algo que poca gente sabe. Voldemort tiene un hermano menor, al que ha intentado matar unas cuantas veces, junto a su familia. Tiene dos hijos , aunque a una la separaron, son mellizos, y llevan un gran poder en sus manos.- explicó la profesora, mirando permanentemente a Marc y a Hermione- actualmente son estudiantes, y no pronunciaré sus nombres, porque podríais dejarles de lado. Creo que ellos saben quienes son, y supongo que sus amigos se están dando cuenta de ello. Ahora buscarme información haber si podeis encontrar el nombre del hermano de Voldemort.  
  
No podía creer lo que había dicho ahora mismo la profesora, ella, poderosa, hija del hermano menor de Voldemort, no podía ser, su .. su tío era Lord Voldemort, no se lo podía creer, Draco le miraba sorprendido, la chica sintió marearse, miró hacia donde estaba Marc, que la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Le dio la mano por debajo de la mesa. Mientras que Draco la susurraba que se tranquilizara, que alo mejor no eran ellos. Pero ella sabía que él se equivocaba, por algo les había avisado la profesora, ella sabía que eran ellos, y ellos sabían que era verdad. Miró a Marc, estaba conteniéndose por salir corriendo.  
  
Marc la abrazó delante de todo el mundo, no quería verla sufrir, y no quería él sufrir, ahora compartían mucho más. La gente se los quedó mirando, Hermione empezó a soltar lágrimas silenciosas, Erica la observaba preocupada, Draco le dio la mano, algo que no pasó desapercibido por las cotillas número 1.Hermione se la apretó. La profesora observaba todo en silencio, llamó a Marc y a Hermione, y los sacó fuera de clase.  
  
-Lo siento, lo mejor era que lo supierais, Voldemort va detrás de vosotros- dijo la profesora mientras los llantos entrecortados de Hermione rebotaban en los oscuros pasillos, Draco salía en ese momento por la puerta, se fue directo junto a Hermione, la abrazó, y le dijo a la profesora que no se preocupara, que él hablaba con ella. Mientras tanto la profesora se fijó en Marc, ese chico que la volvía loca, pero él nunca se fijaría en ella, ya le había visto andando con la pelirroja Weasley, Se acercó al muchacho, estaba apunto de llorar, se contenía, se contenía por él mismo, y sobre todo por su hermana, necesitaba apoyarla.  
  
Laura (la Prof.) rodeó al joven con los brazos, y le dijo que eso no tenia nada que ver con él, que igual que su tío hacia mal con su poder ,que el podía hacer justo lo contrario, que tenía que ser fuerte, ella sabía lo que le iba a costar, pero también sabia que él podría que no lo olvidara, que no se hundiera, que tenía que hacer lo contrario, afrontarlo y derrotarlo, que para todo lo que la necesitara estaba allí, como una amiga no como una profesora, o como ambas cosas.  
  
El chico se sintió respaldado por al joven profesora, él sabía sobre ella, era la profesora más joven, y antes de eso auror, en un año aprendió todo lo referido a Hogwarts, solo contaba con 18 años.  
  
Entraron de nuevo a clase. Todas las miradas estaban sobre los dos hermanos, Hermione iba con la cabeza bien, alta, agarrada fuertemente a su Hermano, el que la miraba asombrad o, a él mismo le costaba mantener la cabeza y no llorar, en cambio su hermana había entrado como sí todos los demás le pertenecieran, dispuesta a comerse el mundo, aunque el sabia que se encontraba igual o peor que él.  
  
La mayoría desconocía que fueran hermanos, y por lo tanto miles de rumores se repartieron por todo Hogwarts. Cuando la clase terminó, a nadie le cabía la duda de que Hermione había perdido un bebe y que Marc era el padre. Que Draco la había violado, y que la profesora era la hermana mayor de Hermione,  
  
Hermione iba sola por uno de los enormes y oscuros pasillos, cuando Sam pasaba por allí, Erica le había contado lo sucedido. Se la acercó y la abrazo.  
  
-¿Cómo esta mi rapera preferida?-preguntó el chico  
  
-Bien- dijo la otra secándose la cara.  
  
Pasearon por los alrededores del castillo, hasta que la noche amenazaba con llegar, entraron y fueron directos a cenar, Hermione se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y Sam se fue a Ravenclaw. Al día siguiente irían a Hosmeade. Marc entró por el Gran Comedor, y se dirigió como era ya costumbre hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, aunque seguido por un hombrecillo(no de pan, mis amigas me entienden :p) llamado Draco( huyyy si fuera el de pan así) que se sentó junto a Hermione, para asombro de todos los alumnos presentes, que denegaron el rumor de que este la hubiera violado.  
  
Estuvieron hablando sobre lo que harían al día siguiente en Hosmeade y de la clase de DCAO, cuando hablaron del ultimo tema, Draco pasó el brazo por encima de Hermione.  
  
Harry estaba impresionado de ver a su amiga tan apegada al rubio y viceversa, Pero se veía a Hermione alegre cerca suya y eso es lo que el importaba.  
  
-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.  
  
Amaneció solado, nadie podría imaginarse los terribles sucesos que les esperaban en lo que aparentaba iba ser un día de fiesta y risa.  
  
Hermione andaba sonriente por el castillo, llevaba unos pantalones anchos grises de B-boys, y una camiseta de mangas cortas que le llegaba por encima del ombligo. Como pearsing llevaba una hoja de mariguana negra. Un cinturón de la bandera rastafari terminaba de marcar su cintura de avispa. Su hermano le esperaba fuera, habían decidido desayunar juntos aquel día. Parecía que el también había optado por su mejor ropa. Llevaba unos pantalones anchos rojos, con una preciosa cadena de plata, y un jersey con una enorme capucha negro. Que hermano mas guapo tenía! (ya ves, pa hacerle papi) . Esperaba que su hermano le hubiera dado algún consejo al rubio. Y parece que así fue.  
  
Un rubio platino esperaba en un gran ventanal , con una rodilla flexionada y apoyada sobre el marco de al enorme puerta de madera. Llevaba unos pantalones blancos muy anchos y una camiseta sin mangas negra, una cadena que parecía haber sido prestada por su hermano, y el pelo mojado que le caía juguetón sobre la cara. Estaba fumando un pequeño porro, Hermione se le acercó por detrás tapándole los ojos.  
  
-Hola Herm- dijo el chico muy natural.- quieres? -le preguntó mirando a el porrito.  
  
-Vale- dijo dejando sorprendido al rubio, dio dos caladas y se lo devolvió.- por ser un dia especial- dijo sonriendo por la cara de tonto que se le había quedado a Malfoy.  
  
Anduvieron hacia la puerta del colegio, donde unos cuantos carruajes dirigidos por caballos alados les esperaban para llevarles a pasar un agradable dia en Hosmeade. O por lo menos, eso pensaban.  
  
Hermione fue en el carruaje junto con Erica y Draco, el cual no paraba de mirarla lujuriosamente. Un extraño presentimiento q no indicaba nada bueno embargó a la joven, haciendo notar en su rostro una considerable preocupación que no paso desapercibida para Erica, la cual simplemente mostró un rostro serio y triste que parecía haber guardado por un instante un sentimiento de satisfacción.  
  
.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.  
  
Todo lo que les rodeaba era un enorme acertijo en forma de un elegante laberinto herbáceo, un resplandor dorado y rojizo la dirigía a paso rápido hacia su destino, había llegado la hora. Todo iba a empezar, la muerte de la pequeña se acercaba. Corría y corría, siguiendo hábilmente al aleteo del animal. Conforme andaba el aire se cernía más viciado y una suave niebla difuminaba el paisaje. Un resplandor aparecía y desaparecía rítmicamente en la lejanía. Un repentino dolor la atacó, el estomago parecía retorcerse en su interior, evitándola proseguir su cometido, la echaba hacía atrás inevitablemente, pero debía luchar, tenía que lograr llegar al final del camino, al final de su cometido. El resplandor dorado y rojizo acompañado de un armonioso aleteo se alejaba de ella.  
  
La oscuridad la rodeaba, un espantoso grito sonó a lo lejos. Una sombra atravesó la oscura noche que carecía de luna, una figura encapuchada, ella profirió un grito sordo, abriendo repentinamente sus ojos, sus enormes ojos rojos.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Hermione despertó sudorosa, todo había sido un sueño. Un simple e inocente sueño. Miró a su alrededor, Ron dormía junto a ella, y Erica miraba aburrida por la ventana, hacía el horizonte, mientras una lágrima cristalina recorria su cara, estaría apunto de llegar a Hosmeade, se dijo Herm, y no se equivocaba.  
  
El carruaje paró minutos después. Los tres chicos se bajaron ágilmente de este, aunque Ron seguía algo adormilado.  
  
Hermione se dirigió primero hacia el caldero chorreante, donde Draco la esperaba en una mesa, y cerca de este, en otra mesa se encontraba su hermano junto con Ginny, y Harry con Nika, justo cuando iba hacia la mesa de Draco, entraron tras ella Ron junto con Erica, que mostraba una expresión preocupada e incluso angustiada.  
  
Draco la saludó con una sonrisa, q se borró inmediatamente de su cara, un aire escandalosamente viciado ocupo el lugar, un silencio mortal reinaba en el exterior de el establecimiento, un tono verde resplandeciente cubría los alrededores del bar.  
  
Hermione volvió la vista hacia Draco el cual tenia una expresión de pánico indescriptible.  
  
-Herm, aléjate de mi- le susurró Draco  
  
-Pero, ¿por qué?-preguntó preocupada la joven.  
  
-Voldemort esta aquí y mi padre también- dijo el rubio despacio, con un tono que no invitaba al reproche.  
  
En ese momento las puertas se abrieron de golpe, y un intenso frío les heló los huesos, una horripilante carcajada resonó en los muros de las tres escobas.  
  
En el umbral de la puerta se hallaba Tom Marvolo Riddle, cubierto por una espectacular capa negra y una enorme capucha que dejaba al descubierta sus repugnante nariz de serpiente y esa mezquina sonrisa.  
  
-Vaya, vaya vaya, que tenemos por aquí- dijo con sorna  
  
- Voldemort..- dijeron a la vez Marc y Harry amenazantemente.  
  
-El mismísmo- contestó sonriente el engendro- el poderoso Lord Voldemort, heredero de el gran Salazar Slytherin para servirles  
  
-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó arrogante Potter  
  
-Nada de ti por ahora, no quieras tener el protagonismo siempre, estimado señor Potter-contestó el mago, arrancando las carcajadas forzadas de sus seguidores.- esta vez vengo por mis adorados sobrinos  
  
-No nos podrás tocar- dijo furiosa Hermione, sacando una valentía que dudaba que albergara en ella.- inténtalo- añadió amenazante - ¿Crees poderte enfrentar a mi niñata engreida?-contestó sorprendido del atrevimiento de la joven Voldemort  
  
- ¿Tenerte miedo a ti? A un excremento de persona y un sucedáneo de mago, no te tengo miedo.  
  
- Serásss- y diciendo esto mando un cruciatus a Hermione, q fue parado a mitad de camino.  
  
-Ni tu ni nadie harán jamas daño a mi hermana mientras yo pueda evitarlo- dijo Marc  
  
-Pues tendré que matarte- contesto el malvado individuo y mandó un Avada Kedavara hacia Marc.  
  
Un resplandor verde invadió el establecimiento, un grito se había escuchado poco antes, una muerte se había producido, y una horripilante calavera con lengua de serpiente se cernía sobre sus cabezas.  
  
Voldemort y los mortífagos habían desaparecido, no se les veía p ninguna parte, el aire volvía a ser normal y la niebla verde se retiraba tan misteriosamente como había llegado.  
  
El frío había pasado, se había simplemente esfumado, aunque aun se conservaba en todos los presentes, más en sus corazones que en sus huesos.  
  
Todo había sido muy confuso. Marc había salido sorprendentemente ileso, mientras la pequeña de los Weasley se encontraba en frente de este en el suelo, como dormida, aunque con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, parecía un angel, no respiraba, su corazón había dejado de latir y su cuerpo de sentir, y a pesar de que la muerte cubria todo su cuerpo, y de que la vida la había abandonado, parecía un angel rodeado de una extraño fuerza, de una felicidad y una satisfacción absoluta que simplemente maquillaba lo que nadie quería creer.  
  
La verdad que les tenía a todos con el corazón en un puño.  
  
Algo que jamás hubieran imaginado. Algo casi imposible de suceder.  
  
Aunque ese algo estuviera relatado hace mucho tiempo, y aunque solo una persona sabia del suceso, no habría podido remediarlo, hubiera suicedido de todas las maneras posibles.  
  
Ginny Weasley había muerto. Había muerto para salvar a Marc, y también a Hermione.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Notas de la autora -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a la carga, este no es el final de la historia, aun queda lo mejor, podriamos decir que la verdadera historia comienza con la muerte de la pelirroja. Espero que os haya gustado. Bss para todos: Andrea. 


End file.
